Delena's Real Story - Saison 2
by EliShaWriter
Summary: La suite des aventures de Delena, Tayley et Nallas
1. Elle ne fera rien

_5 mois plus tard..._

**PDV Nick**

J'entre en enlevant ma veste, heureux de retrouver la chaleur réconfortante de ma maison et, surtout, de savoir que ma petite amie est là à m'attendre ! D'ailleurs, je sens immédiatement une bonne odeur de chocolat chaud. Ah... les fameux chocolats chaud de Dallas. Je me souviens de cette fois où on était avec Demi, Selena et Joe. On avait passé l'après-midi à faire une bataille de boule de neige et on était rentrés frigorifiés. On était alors bien contents que Dallas nous fasse ces boissons chocolatés ! Je me souviens encore du Marshmallow fondu qu'elle met sur le dessus, saupoudré de chocolat en poudre... J'en ai l'eau à la bouche rien qu'en y pensant.

**Dallas :** _(de la cuisine)_ Nick ?

**Moi :** _(vais dans la cuisine)_ Lui-même ! _(arrive derrière elle)_ Bonjour Mon Muse.

J'enlace sa taille et viens déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Je vois un petit sourire s'afficher sur son visage mais ce sourire me paraît triste. Je me demande alors ce qu'elle a.

**Moi :** Dal' ?

**Dallas :** Comment elle va ?

Je devine qu'elle parle de sa sœur. Depuis sa rupture d'avec Selena, Demi est une épave. Elle ne voit plus personne en dehors du travail, à part Miley et moi. La dernière fois, quand je suis arrivée chez elle, je l'ai trouvé plus ivre que je n'aurais jamais crut la voir. Je ne sais pas si elle a aussi repris la drogue mais, en tout cas, il n'y a pas que du Pepsi dans son verre à X-Factor. Elle va terriblement mal et aujourd'hui n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ De pire en pire. Il n'était que 9 heures Dallas, et elle était déjà bourrée. Je crois qu'elle a repris exactement comme avant Timberline. Je me demande même si ça ne va pas être pire parce-qu'elle est capable de supporter plus maintenant.

**Dallas :** _(se tourne vers moi)_ Je ne crois qu'on puisse l'aider Nick.

**Moi :** Mais il faut faire quelque chose !

**Dallas :** Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui puisse la sortir de là...

**Moi :** Elle n'acceptera jamais. Pas tant que Demi n'aura pas repris son traitement.

**Dallas :** C'est une impasse parce-qu'elle ne reprendra jamais du Zyprexa.

**Moi :** Elle n'a qu'à aller voir son psychiatre, il lui changera les médicaments ou la dose.

**Dallas :** C'est à elle de voir...

**Moi :** Je vais parler à Miley. Peut-être que si elle demande à Selena, ça passera mieux !

**Dallas :** _(soupire)_ Peut-être... Il faut espérer...

**Moi :** Au milieu de tout ce malheur, j'ai l'impression d'être un criminel à être heureux.

**Dallas :** Quel malheur ?

**Moi :** La fin de Demi et Selena. La fin de Taylor et Miley. Demi qui part en vrille. Et moi je suis là, dans tes bras, prêt à oublier tout leurs problèmes pour me concentrer sur mon bonheur.

**Dallas :** C'est peut-être ce que tu as de mieux à faire en ce moment. Tu cogites trop à propos de Demi. J'ai horreur de dire ça mais... oublie-la un peu.

**Moi :** _(prend sa main dans la mienne)_ C'est vrai. Je suis là, avec toi, et je ne te porte même pas un dixième de l'attention que tu mérites. Alors je vais te montrer de quelle façon on traite un princesse chez les Jonas.

Je la surprends donc en la portant style marier (vous voyez le genre non?) et je l'emmène dans la chambre qu'on partage depuis maintenant presque un mois...

**PDV Demi**

**Je ne suis rien... Je ne mérite pas de vivre...**

_Arrête ! NON ! Pense à elle. Pense à Selena. Elle t'attend ! Elle ne t'a pas abandonné !_

**Si... Elle ne veut plus de moi... Je suis dangereuse pour elle...**

_Non, tu dois juste faire en sorte qu'elle se rende compte de son erreur. Si tu reprends du Zyprexa..._

**Jamais ! NON NON NON ! Je ne veux pas !**

_C'est le Zyprexa ou Selena. Lequel alors ? Ton pire cauchemar ou la femme de ta vie ?_

**Arrête ! Oh non... Les effets s'en vont ! Vite !**

Je me penche vers la bouteille d'alcool, ma main hésite. C'est comme si mon cerveau était divisé. Je continue. J'arrête.

_Non Demi !_

**Oh si ! C'est la seule chose qui peut te la faire oublier...**

_Non ! Tu peux la retrouver. Bats-toi pour elle ! Elle le mérite !_

**Elle ne mérite rien ! Elle m'a laissé tomber ! Bois Demi... Oublie toute ta peine...**

_NON !_

**SI !**

_NON !_

**SI !**

_NON !_

**SI !**

**Moi :** STOP !

Je jette la bouteille contre le mur et m'écroule à genou sur le sol. Les larmes coulent, incontrôlables, seul signe de ma faiblesse. Je l'aime et, au lieu de me battre pour la récupérer, je suis là à me beurrer la gueule du soir au matin et du matin au soir. Je ne me souviens même plus de ce que j'ai fait il y a une heure. Mais je sais ce que je veux faire maintenant. La première chose, c'est de me ressaisir. Je vais dans ma chambre mettre une tenue décente et je vais marcher un bon coup pour me détendre. Voilà ! Non ! Mieux, beaucoup mieux ! Je me glisse déjà dans une autre tenue et je prends ensuite mes clés de voiture. Je roule tranquillement jusqu'à cette maison que je connais parfaitement bien. Je gare mon véhicule et je vais sonner.

Elle m'ouvre, magnifiquement belle mais totalement étonnée de me voir là.

**Selena :** Demi ? Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

Je la fais taire en la poussant à l'intérieur. Au moment où je claque la porte derrière nous, je la plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse avidement. Ses lèvres m'avaient manqué à un point que moi-même je n'imaginais pas. Et... Je rêve ? Elle me rend mon baiser ? Oh bon sang... Je sens son ventre tout contre le mien. Son ventre où _notre_ enfant grandit depuis plus de 5 mois déjà... D'un coup, je m'écarte d'elle. Je viens de me prendre un coup de pied ? Le coup d'un petit pied.

**Moi :** Il bouge ?!

Sans attendre sa réponse, je me mets à genoux devant elle et pose mon oreille contre son ventre. Je l'entends. Oui, il bouge ! Son bébé, mon bébé, NOTRE bébé ! Il me prouve pour la première fois qu'il est bien concret, vivant ! Et je l'aime déjà !

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Hey petite chose ! Comment tu vas ?

Je l'entends bouger et c'est juste la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'est été donner de vivre. Je n'en reviens pas. Dire que j'ai manqué 5 mois. 5 MOIS ! Tout ça pour de l'alcool, pour une illusion de bonheur et de plénitude alors que mon vrai bonheur est là ! C'est cette femme avec cet enfant bien au chaud en elle. C'est ici que je dois être et nul part ailleurs. Alors que je suis perdue dans mes pensées enfin positives, je sens la main de Selena passer dans mes cheveux. Je relève la tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Elle a les yeux embués de larmes et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait un pincement au cœur.

**Moi :** _(me relève)_ Lena ? _(pose mes mains sur ses joues)_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon cœur ?

**Selena :** Tu m'as manqué...

**Moi :** Tu m'as manqué aussi...

Je repose alors mes lèvres sur les siennes, heureuse de la retrouver. Une peur sombre s'infiltre en moi. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Ou si Selena n'était pas prête à me reprendre ? C'est ce que je disais ! Elle me repousse !

**Selena :** Tu as bu ?

**Moi :** Je... Juste une erreur de parcours Lena...

**Selena :** _(secoue la tête)_ C'est de ma faute...

**Moi :** NON ! _(la force à me regarder)_ C'est moi le problème mon cœur. Tu avais raison, j'ai encore besoin de ce traitement et je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Par contre, le Zyprexa ne me convient pas. J'ai donc pris un rendez-vous avec mon psychiatre demain. Il me prescrira autre chose.

**Selena :** C'est vrai ?

**Moi :** Oui. _(caresse sa joue)_ Tout pour toi mon cœur.

Elle s'approche alors pour m'embrasser à nouveau et je me sens comme au premier jour de notre relation. Tout est reparti, je le sais, je le sens. C'est elle et c'est pour ça que tout sera parfait ! Sauf que son portable sonne !

**Selena :** Mince ! _(regarde son téléphone)_ Je vais être en retard.

**Moi :** Où ?

**Selena :** Gynéco. _(me regarde)_ Tu veux venir ? Aujourd'hui je saurais enfin si c'est une fille ou un garçon.

**Moi :** Donc on saura si j'avais raison ou non ?

**Selena :** Oui.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Avec plaisir.

**Selena :** Allons-y alors.

_Ellipse..._

Après être revenue si vite dans sa vie, je suis déjà avec elle chez le gynécologue à attendre des nouvelles de notre bébé. Alors qu'elle est allongée, elle se tourne vers moi et me lance un sourire avant de se saisir de ma main. Je regarde nos doigts entrelacés, une bouffée de joie m'envahissant. Puis, d'un coup, je suis interrompu dans ma contemplation par un bruit très énervant et régulier. Attends, c'est un cœur qui bat ! Son cœur ! Celui de notre enfant ! Je relève la tête à une vitesse hallucinante et regarde l'écran. Il est là, tout petit et fragile mais déjà adorable.

**Gynéco :** C'est un garçon en pleine forme. Félicitation !

**Selena :** _(me regarde)_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aie raison !

Je lui répond d'un vague murmure, trop hypnotisée par notre fils.

**PDV Selena**

Comme je suis étonnée de sa réponse, je me tourne vers elle. Son regard reste fixé sur l'écran, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une échographie. Et puis, ses yeux sont embués de larmes. Oh mon Dieu ! Elle ne va pas pleurer quand même ? Demi ? Ma Demi ? Pleurer devant un bébé pas même finit ? Oui, mais, c'est notre bébé quand même !

**Gynéco :** Je vais imprimer des images de l'échographie. Combien ?

**Moi :** 7.

**Gynéco :** Très bien.

Il sort de la pièce et je me tourne à nouveau vers Demi. Elle n'a toujours pas bougé d'un pouce alors je me décide à la sortir de sa transe.

**Moi :** Demi ? Hey, bébé !

**Demi :** _(regarde l'écran)_ Tu devrais arrêter de m'appeler bébé. Ou alors tu trouves un nom à ton fils parce-qu'on ne va plus s'en sortir à force !

**Moi :** Demi, c'est _notre_ bébé, rappelle-toi.

**Demi :** _(me regarde enfin)_ Ça veut dire que... ?

**Moi :** La pause est terminé. J'ai passé 5 mois horrible loin de toi, je ne veux pas en vivre une minute de plus.

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Moi aussi.

Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes mais, au moment où j'allais l'approfondir, elle s'écarte de moi.

**Demi :** Il faut quand même lui trouver un nom à ce petit bout de chou.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Mais c'est déjà fait.

**Demi :** Ah bon ?

**Moi :** Souviens-toi, quand on avait 12 ans...

_Flashback - 2004_

**Demi :** Ethan. Je trouve que c'est le plus beau prénom au monde pour un garçon. J'appellerais mon fils comme ça un jour.

**Moi :** Là on risque de ne pas s'entendre...

**Demi :** _(se tourne vers moi)_ Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Parce-que je voulais appeler mon fils comme ça aussi.

**Demi :** _(rire)_ On a qu'à avoir un garçon ensemble tiens !

Je souris en retour. Elle a 11 ans, j'en ai 12. Assise chacune sur une balançoire du parc le plus proche de chez moi, on parlait de ce qu'on ferait quand on serait « grandes ».

**Demi :** Une chose est sûre.

**Moi :** Laquelle ?

**Demi :** Si tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie à ce moment là, ces belles choses n'auront plus de sens.

A l'époque, elle était encore ma meilleure amie, mais je n'envisageais pas la vie sans elle non plus. Alors, prise d'un élan sentimental, je lui saute dessus pour la prendre dans mes bras. Sauf qu'elle n'y est pas préparée et qu'on atterrit toutes les deux sur le sable, par-terre. Elle me regarde quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Moi, rougissante, je fais passer ma gêne en l'embrassant sur la joue.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ C'est décidé, on aura un Ethan ensemble.

_Flashback – retour 2013_

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ C'est vrai, je m'en souviens maintenant.

**Moi :** Toujours partante ? Je sais que c'était un délire de gamine mais...

**Demi :** _(pose un doigt sur mes lèvres)_ On voulait un Ethan ensemble, on l'aura. Pour de vrai, sérieusement. Ce n'est plus une blague.

**Moi :** Donc voilà. Ce n'est plus bébé maintenant.

**Demi :** Non.

Le médecin revient à ce moment et nous tend les photos. Notre bébé...

**PDV Nick**

**Moi :** _(panique)_ Elle ne répond pas !

**Dallas :** Calme-toi !

**Moi :** Elle peut avoir fait n'importe quoi ! _(prend ma veste)_ Je file chez elle.

**Dallas :** Alors je viens avec toi.

**Moi :** Pourquoi ?

**Dallas :** Pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble voyons ! Allez Nickounet !

**Moi :** Ah non hein ! Pas toi aussi !

**Dallas :** _(rire)_ Mais non mon ange... _(prend ma main)_ Allez, viens.

Je me laisse donc guider jusqu'à ma voiture. Je conduis ensuite vers le domicile de Demi. Depuis ce matin, elle ne répond plus au téléphone. Je m'inquiète moi. Arriver là-bas, je me gare et constate que sa voiture n'est pas là.

**Moi :** Où peut-elle bien être ?

**Dallas :** Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ?

**Moi :** Selena ?

**Dallas :** Ça me paraissait évident à moi !

**Moi :** On peut toujours tenter.

Je reprends donc la route vers chez Selena mais, arriver là-bas, toujours pas de Demi.

**Dallas :** La voiture de Selly est là, allons au moins lui demander si Demi est passée.

**Moi :** C'est le fait que sa voiture soit là qui est bizarre.

**Dallas :** Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Elle a un rendez-vous chez le gynécologue, elle devrait être déjà partie depuis longtemps.

Je vois alors un grand sourire illuminé le visage de ma petite amie. Je ne saisis pas toute la situation et, pourtant, je peux me venter d'être le propriétaire d'une certaine intelligence.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Dallas :** Tu ne comprends pas ?

**Moi :** Non ?

**Dallas :** Demi et Selena ont dû se réconcilier et aller ensemble chez le gynéco.

**Moi :** Tu crois ?

**Dallas :** J'en suis sûre à 99% !

**Moi :** J'espère que tu as raison alors...

**PDV Miley**

Je n'ai rien a faire. Elle me manque. Ah... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça ! Peut-être qu'elle m'aimait vraiment dans le fond. Mais, à cause de ma stupide façon de ne jamais réfléchir avant d'agir, je suis peut-être passée à côté de la chance de ma vie ! Non, Miley, pas de regret ! Jamais ! Les regrets sont pour les faibles. Toi, tu es une battante et tu vas t'en relever plus forte !

**PDV Taylor**

_(enfin!)_

« Miley... Qui aurait crut que je tomberais amoureuse de toi ? C'est si improbable. Tellement imprévisible. Tout comme toi tu l'es... Je n'aurais jamais crut que derrière ta façade dure se cachait une âme aussi sensible. C'est pourtant ta façon de parler qui m'a éblouit. C'était comme si tu mettais ton cœur à nu à chaque fois que tu parlais des choses qui comptaient pour toi. J'avais l'impression de te découvrir plus encore à chaque fois que tu ouvrais la bouche. Et moi, que t'ai-je offert en retour ? Un cœur brisé, la déception, la trahison. Je suis vraiment une personne horrible. Je devrais peut-être m'en aller... Pas seulement sortir de ta vie mais aussi sortir de la mienne. Tu te souviens Venise ? Je veux que tu gardes cette image de nous. Notre cadenas, notre amour, une intrigue perdue au milieu de milliers d'autres et nous sommes définitivement les seules à la connaître. Je voulais te dire Miley, que je t'aime et que, même dans l'au-delà, je continuerais de t'aimer... »

Je ne réfléchie pas et clic sur envoyer. Elle a reçu son message. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller faire ce que j'ai à faire dans un endroit qui me rappellera de bon souvenir. Quelque part où je trouverais la paix pour toujours.

**PDV Demi**

**Mandy :** Et c'est un garçon ?

**Selena :** Oui.

**Mandy :** Donc Demi avait raison ?

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Toujours !

**Mandy :** Vous avez déjà pensé à un nom ?

**Selena :** Depuis qu'on a 12 ans.

**Mandy :** Quoi ?

**Selena :** _(rire)_ C'était un délire de gamine maman ! On voulait toutes les deux le même prénom pour notre fils donc on s'était dit qu'on le ferait ensemble.

**Moi :** Qui aurait crut que ça deviendrait vrai ?

**Mandy :** _(sourire)_ Oui... Et donc ? Quel est le nom de ce petit bout de chou ?

**Selena :** Ethan Gomez-Lovato.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Vient-elle seulement de dire que son fils porterait mon nom ? C'est donc définitivement notre bébé et on est de retour. Finit la pause ! On serait une famille. Selena, Demi et Ethan Gomez-Lovato.

* * *

_Chapitre un peu court mais je me rattrape sur le suivant promis !_

_Le retour de Delena ? Le bébé ? Que pensez-vous du prénom choisit par Austin-Moon-188 ?_

_Le couple Nalas ?_

_Le PDV Miley ?_

_Le PDV Taylor ?_

_La réaction de Demi face à l'alcool ?_

_La réaction de Demi face à Selena et Ethan ?_

_Le Flashback ?_

_Dites-moi tout en fait ! :_


	2. Comme au temps de mon enfance

**PDV Selena**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle est là ! A côté de moi ! 5 mois... 5 mois de torture, de « je l'appelle » et puis non. Non parce-que Selena est une fille trop stupide qui fait passer sa fierté avant l'amour de sa vie. Moi conne ? Certainement. Et il doit y avoir plus de la moitié d'entre vous qui aurait envie de me tuer en ce moment même. Oui j'ai laissé tomber Demi il y a quelques mois de ça. Oui, elle est repartie dans ses conneries par ma faute. Oui, j'aurais put empêcher tout ça mais non, je n'ai rien fait. Je suis haïssable mais je m'en veux ! Est-ce suffisant pour me racheter ? Et si je promets de ne plus jamais l'abandonner ? De toute façon, ça, je n'ai pas besoin de le promettre. Je ne veux plus avoir à vivre comme ces 5 derniers mois. J'étais mal. Très mal. Ethan a été la seule raison pour laquelle je me levais le matin et prétendait que tout allait bien. Je me suis battue, pour lui. S'il n'avait pas été là, je ne crois pas que j'aurais tenu le coup. De toute façon, si Ethan n'avait pas été là, Demi et moi on ne se serait jamais séparées. J'ai juste eut peur pour lui. Ce qui n'excuse pas mon geste.

**Demi :** Ça va mon cœur ?

**Moi :** Ouais, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées.

**Demi :** Genre, tu pensais à quoi ?

**Moi :** A toi. A nous. A Ethan. A la connerie que j'ai fait en pensant que tout irait bien si je te quittais. Et puis à toi, encore... A quel point je t'aime...

Elle ne me répond pas alors je me tourne vers elle tandis qu'elle gare sa voiture dans l'allée de chez moi. J'attends toujours quelque chose de sa part mais elle sort simplement du véhicule sans un mot. Là, je ne comprends pas tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Je sors moi aussi de la voiture et suis Demi.

**Moi :** _(la suis) _Qu'est-ce qui se passe bébé ? _(la rattrape et l'arrête)_ Je t'aime, tu le sais ça non ? Et tu peux tout me dire. Alors explique-moi !

**Demi :** C'est ça le problème.

**Moi :** Quoi Querida ?

**Demi :** Ça ! Tu me dis que tu m'aimes et tu m'appelle « querida », comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si tout ça n'était pas arriver. Tout est redevenu comme avant !

**Moi :** Avant quoi ? La pause ?

**Demi :** Oui !

Elle baisse la tête et c'est là que je vois une larme coulée le long de sa joue. Mais je ne la comprends vraiment pas aujourd'hui !

**Moi :** _(m'approche pour la prendre dans mes bras) _Demi...

**Demi :** _(me repousse)_ Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera quand tu voudras de nouveau faire une pause hein ? Quand quelque chose ne te conviendra pas et que tu diras « pause ! » pour pouvoir me reprendre quand bon te semblera ! Tu crois que je vais tenir longtemps à ce rythme moi ? Je t'aime et je ne veux pas avoir à souffrir continuellement d'une relation en yo-yo.

**Moi :** Il n'y aura rien de tout ça Querida. Je t'aime désespérément et je ne veux pas avoir à revivre ses 5 mois. J'avais peur tout le long que tu aie trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour me remplacer. Quelqu'un de bien, qui te mérite et qui n'ait pas tout le temps besoin de toi pour la soutenir.

**Demi :** Toi tu avais peur que ce soit moi qui aille voir ailleurs ?

**Moi :** Oui !

**Demi :** Mais où vas-tu pêcher ça ? _(pose ses mains sur mes joues) _Selena, je n'aime que toi et je n'aimerais toujours que toi ! Toute ma vie durant il n'y aura que ton nom capable de me faire sourire ! _(caresse mon ventre)_ Et celui d'Ethan maintenant. _(me regarde intensément) _Il n'y aura que toi et lui. Vous deux. Les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde.

**Moi :** Je ne veux plus te perdre.

**Demi :** Moi non plus...

Je l'embrasse alors passionnément, tellement heureuse que tout s'arrange finalement entre nous. Alors que nos langues s'entremêle et que je me dis que tout est parfait en cet instant, mon portable sonne, nous interrompant. Miley ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?

**Moi :**_ (décroche)_ Allô ?

**Miley :** Où est-ce que Taylor irait si elle avait besoin de se ressourcer ?

**Moi :** Salut quand même et « Quoi ? ».

**Miley :** Quand Taylor va mal, où est-ce qu'elle va ? A part Venise parce-que ça c'est trop évident !

**Moi :** Euh... Je n'en sais rien...

**Miley :** S'il te plaît, fais un effort Selly. Je le sens mal ce coup-là, je crois qu'elle va faire une grosse connerie !

**Moi :** Bon ok. Je dirais Palos Verdes, la falaise avec le phare tout de suite à l'entrée du village. Tu trouveras ?

**Miley :** J'ai un bon ami qui s'appelle Tom-Tom il va m'aider. Merci de ton aide.

Elle a déjà raccrocher. Je regarde Demi avec incompréhension, regard qu'elle me rend.

**Demi :** Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

**Moi :** Taylor a peut-être des ennuis et...

**Demi :** Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là alors ?

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Demi :** Mais je ne sais pas ! Si c'était moi tu serais déjà partie à fond la caisse pour m'aider !

**Moi :** Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Miley est partie la chercher et...

**Demi :** On ne sait même pas où elle est ?!

**Moi :** Apparemment pas...

**Demi :** Apparemment pas !? Oh bordel !

Elle prend alors ma main et me traîne jusqu'à se voiture. Elle ne me lâche pas malgré mes cris de protestations et mon incapacité à comprendre la situation.

**Demi :** Monte.

**Moi :** Mais... !

**Demi :** Monte ! C'est ta meilleure amie qui a des problèmes alors tu montes !

**Moi :** Tu penses que c'est si grave que ça ?

**Demi :** Réfléchie 2 secondes ! Si Miley s'inquiète c'est grave !

**Moi :** Ouais, c'est vrai...

**PDV Taylor**

C'est tout ce que je veux. En finir. A quoi ça sert de vivre si la seule personne qui compte ne veux plus de moi ? Je n'en peux plus. Elle me déteste alors que moi je l'aime désespérément. Je ne veux qu'elle mais je ne l'aurais jamais. Alors plus la peine de vivre. Demain, mon album sortira en même temps que l'annonce de ma mort. Miley comprendra que tout ceci n'est que pour elle. Elle me regrettera ? Bien sûr que non ! Sinon elle serait déjà là.

Au moment même où je me dis ça, je fais glisser son cutter le long de mon bras et...

**PDV Miley**

Non ! Non non non non non ! Pas elle ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien put penser ?! Tout ça c'est entièrement de ma faute ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire !? Appuyez sur sa coupure me semble une bonne idée pour commencer.

**Moi :**_ (m'agenouille à côté d'elle)_ Taylor ! Répond-moi je t'en supplie !

**Taylor :**_ (faible)_ Miley... ?

**Moi :** Je suis là babe. Tout va bien aller.

**Taylor :** Je... Je t'aime...

**Moi :** Je sais Tay'. Moi aussi. J'ai été stupide, je l'admets. Mais rien n'est perdu ! On a encore une chance babe mais pour ça il faut que tu restes réveillée. Tu m'entends ?! Ne me laisse pas, je t'aime !

Elle ne répond pas. Ses yeux sont fermées. Elle ne bouge plus. Seigneur non ! Putain il ne peut pas me faire ça le zigoto à longue barbe là haut ! Pas maintenant ! Pas elle ! Non !

**PDV Nick**

Il est presque 17 heures et pas un bruit dans la maison à part ma guitare d'où sortent différents accords que j'enchaîne. Dallas me regarde sans bouger. J'ai presque l'impression qu'elle se retient de respirer tellement elle est silencieuse. A certain moment, je ferme les yeux pour me plonger un peu plus dans la musique et, quand je les rouvre, je suis limité étonné de la voir là. Et puis, dans cette quiétude si agréable, mon portable vibre. Avec un soupire, je regarde le SMS qui m'a été adresser.

**DEMI :** SKYLINE HEALTHCARE & WELLNESS CENTER, MILEY, VIENS TOUT DE SUITE.

Dallas a dû remarquer un changement dans mon expression parce-qu'elle s'inquiète.

**Dallas :** Nick ? Mon ange, ça va ?

**Moi :** Miley est à l'hôpital. Je fonce.

**Dallas :** Je t'accompagne.

Je ne me sens même pas la force de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Je la laisse faire, de toute façon elle est têtue comme une mule. Comme sa sœur tient ! Et après on se demande pourquoi elles passent leur temps à se disputer ! Bref, trêve de conneries ! Miley est à l'hôpital merde !

_Ellipse..._

Quand j'arrive au service de réa, je vois... Miley qui me saute dans les bras ? Attends, ce n'est pas pour elle que je suis venu ? Mais...

**Moi :** Mil'... Ça va ?

**Miley :** _(pleure)_ Elle... Elle a... Je n'ai rien put faire... J'ai vu le message et... C'est entièrement de ma faute !

Comme je ne comprends fichtrement rien de ce qu'elle raconte, je me contente de la serrer dans mes bras en lui répétant que tout ira très bien. Je ne sais pas du tout si ça sera le cas mais personne n'en est sûr en disant cette phrase alors hein ! Bref, je vois Demi approcher et je lui lance un regard qu'elle comprend facilement. Déjà, je me doute que ça a à voir avec Taylor vu la tête de Demi et le fait que Selena est totalement anéantie un peu plus loin.

**Dallas :** Je vais voir Selena.

**Demi :** Bonne chance ! Elle ne veut rien entendre de moi !

**Dallas :** Moi ce n'est pas pareil !

**Demi :** _(lui tire la langue)_ Vantarde !

**Moi :** Bref ! Arrêtez de vous chamailler vous deux ! Il se passe quoi ici ?

**Demi :** Taylor a fait une tentative de suicide.

**Miley :** Ma faute...

**Demi :** Miley est allée l'en empêcher mais quand elle est arrivée à Palos Verdes c'était...

**Miley :** Ma faute !

**Demi :** Ce n'est pas de ta faute Miley ! Elle a fait un choix et heureusement que tu étais là pour la rattraper ! Peut-être qu'elle s'était déjà coupée au moment où tu es arrivée mais sans toi elle se serait vidée de son sang là-haut !

**Miley :** Ma faute...

**Demi :** C'est comme ça depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Je ne sais plus quoi faire Nick...

**Moi :** Va voir Selena, je reste avec Miley.

**Demi :** D'accord.

**Moi :** Oh hey ! Ça s'est arrangé vous deux ?

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Oui...

**Miley :** C'est vrai ? Mais... GOMEZ !

De loin, je vois Selena sursauter avant de se lever et de venir vers nous avec Dallas. Elle a l'air de ne pas tout comprendre et même moi je ne saisis pas tout. Bon, soyons honnête, rien du tout !

**Miley :** Alors comme ça Delena est de retour ?

**Selena :** Heu... Oui...

**Miley :** Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

**Demi :** Ce n'est pas trop le moment tu ne crois pas ?

**Miley :** C'est justement le moment idéal ! J'ai besoin de distraction alors racontez-moi tout !

**Selena :** Rien d'exceptionnel. Elle est venue chez moi, m'a plaqué contre le mur pour m'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière fois de sa vie, ensuite j'ai dû aller chez le gynéco et elle est venue avec moi. Et c'est après qu'elle soit restée figée devant Ethan que je lui ai dit que la pause était finie.

**Dallas :** Ethan ?

**Selena :** Ethan Gomez-Lovato, notre fils.

**Moi :** C'est un garçon ?

**Miley**** et ****Dallas**** :** Gomez-Lovato ?!

**Demi :** Whao ! Calme ! Nick, oui, c'est un garçon. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà entendu une fille s'appeler Ethan mais bon, passons. Dallas et Miley, oui, Gomez-Lovato. C'est logique non ? C'est **notre** fils alors il porte _nos_noms jusqu'au mariage.

**Selena****, ****Miley**** et ****Dallas**** :** Mariage ?!

**Demi :**_(regarde Selena)_ Oui, mariage. Toi et moi un jour, pour que ton rêve devienne réalité. Ensuite il s'appellera Ethan Gomez tout comme toi et moi.

**Selena :** Non !

**Demi :** Quoi non ?

**Selena :** Tu ne vas pas changer de nom pour Gomez !

**Demi :** Pourquoi pas ? Lovato c'est un nom à coucher dehors.

**Dallas :** Merci !

**Demi :** Oh ça va ! Dans pas longtemps tu deviendras une Jonas alors c'est bon !

**Moi :** Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

**Demi :** Toi, elle, mariage. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à dire non Nicholas parce-que sinon je te tue ! _(sourire angélique)_ Compris ?

**Moi :** Ouais mais tu n'as plus intérêt à m'appeler « Nicholas »** Demetria **!

**Demi :** Bref ! J'étais dans une grande conversation existentielle avec ma petite amie ! Donc ! _(à Selena)_ Lovato est un nom à coucher dehors donc ce sera Gomez.

**Selena :** Mais tu ne peux pas ! Ton nom de fan-base est rattacher à ton nom de famille ! Si tu deviens une Gomez c'est comme si tu tuais les Lovatics ! Ils vont devoir se trouver un autre nom ! Alors que moi c'est les Selenators donc je peux changer de nom autant que je veux !

**Demi :** _(fronce les sourcils)_ Ça se tient... Bon d'accord tu gagnes. Ethan Lovato !

**Miley :** En plus ça sonne mieux.

**Moi :** Elle marque un point la blonde !

**Miley :**_(me frappe l'épaule)_ Hey !

**Moi :** Mais t'es blonde !

**Miley :** Fausse !

**Demi :** A l'extérieur peut-être...

**Miley :** Dit la plus grande blonde de l'histoire des blondes !

**Selena :** Toi, je t'arrête tout de suite ! On ne parle pas comme ça à ma petite amie ! Ok ?

**Demi :** Et je serais toi, je ne l'énerverais pas. Déjà, elle est à moitié Latina mais en plus elle est enceinte alors...

**Moi :** Comment on en est arrivé là ?

**Dallas :** Je n'en sais foutrement rien mon ange mais on va les laisser dans leur délire.

**Moi :** Bonne idée. _(prend sa main)_ Allons prendre l'air...

**PDV Selena**

Maintenant qu'on a finit notre « dispute » sur la conclusion que le terme blonde était inapproprié, mes pensées reviennent sur une vraie blonde qui a un vrai problème. Taylor est toujours entre la vie et la mort et personne n'a de nouvelles.

**Médecin :** Mesdemoiselles ?

**Moi :**_(me relève)_ Du nouveau ?

**Médecin :** Vous êtes de la famille ?

**Miley :**_(se lève aussi)_ Je suis sa petite amie.

**Médecin :** Et bien Mlle Swift a perdu beaucoup de sang mais si elle reste sous perfusion elle récupérera vite. Pour l'instant elle est plongée dans le coma et...

**Demi :**_(finit)_ Vous ne savez pas quand elle en sortira. On connaît la chanson merci. Vous savez, on devrait avoir un pass VIP pour tout les hôpitaux du coin tellement on vient régulièrement.

**Moi :** Pas drôle.

**Miley :** On peut la voir ?

**Médecin :** Bien sûr. Quand vous voulez.

Alors qu'il s'en va, Miley se tourne vers nous.

**Miley :** Vous devriez rentrer. Selena doit se reposer.

**Moi :** Mais je vais bien !

**Demi :** Menteuse.

**Moi :**_(à Miley)_ Tu es sûre que ça ira ?

**Miley :** Certaine. Et puis Nick et Dallas sont encore là au besoin.

**Moi :** Bon. Dans ce cas on y va. On repassera demain.

**Demi :** Exactement. Alors à demain Miley d'amour.

**Moi :**_(frappe l'épaule de Demi)_ Hey !

**Demi :**_(rire)_ Je plaisante Lena !

**Moi :**_(sourire)_ J'espère...

_Ellipse... Chez Selena..._

Je suis allongée sur le lit alors que Demi s'amuse, en fait je ne sais pas si ça l'amuse mais on va dire que oui, en bref, elle écoute Ethan bouger dans mon ventre. Vous ne savez à quel point c'est bizarre et merveilleux de le sentir en moi. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, Demi relève la tête et me regarde.

**Demi :** Il sera footballeur !

**Moi :**_(rire)_ Mais oui !

**Demi :** Non mais tu ne sens pas ses coups ou quoi ?

**Moi :** Demi il est _à l'intérieur_ de moi. Bien sûr que je les sens ses coups !

**Demi :** Et bin alors !

**Moi :** Il ne sera pas footballeur parce-qu'il sera chanteur, comme sa mère.

**Demi :**_(sourire taquin)_ Laquelle ?

**Moi :**_(sourire)_ Toi. Moi je suis actrice !

**Demi :** Et chanteuse !

**Moi :** Ça ne compte pas. J'ai fait ça pour le fun. J'ai toujours voulu être actrice plus que chanteuse exactement comme toi tu préférais l'inverse.

**Demi :** Ce n'est pas faux. _(embrasse mon ventre)_ Chanteur tu dis ? Il faut l'habituer à la musique le plus tôt possible alors.

Et alors, elle commence à chanter une chanson que je n'ai jamais entendu. Ça ressemble à de l'Espagnol sans en être vraiment. Je connais un minimum d'Espagnol quand même ! Je dirais de l'Italien. Oui, ça doit être ça. Mais sa voix est tellement magnifique et la mélodie tellement douce que je n'ai pas du tout envie de l'interrompre. Je me tais donc, me laissant envahir par chaque mot, même si je ne les comprends pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, quand elle a finit, je me résous enfin à parler.

**Moi :**_(murmure)_ C'était beau...

**Demi :**_(me regarde)_ Merci.

**Moi :** Italien ?

**Demi :** Ma mère me la chantait pour m'endormir. Je n'ai jamais rien compris à cette chanson mais je l'adore.

**Moi :** Moi aussi. Mais notre pauvre petit Ethan va finir par croire qu'il est Italien si tu lui chantes toujours dans cette langue. Alors mets-toi à l'Anglais.

**Demi :**_(sourire)_ Juste parce-que c'est vous alors.

Cette fois, elle s'allonge à côté de moi pour chanter. Son regard est plongé dans le mien tandis qu'elle commence. Je me souviens de cette chanson !

_Flashback – Juillet 2001_

**Moi :** Non je ne sors pas !

**Demi :** Selena, les tornades ne viennent jamais jusqu'au Texas !

**Moi :** Tu ne peux pas savoir.

**Demi :** Mais si ! Je le sais parce-qu'elle est trop occupée en Louisiane pour venir jusqu'à Grand Prairie.

**Moi :**_(ouvre la porte de ma chambre)_ Tu crois ?

**Demi :**_(sourire)_ J'en suis sûre.

**Moi :** Mais... Si elle vient quand même parce-qu'elle avait très faim et qu'il n'y a plus rien en Louisiane ?

**Demi :** Alors je la ferrais partir.

**Moi :** C'est vrai ?

**Demi :** Oui. Mais si maintenant tu as toujours peur, je reste avec toi.

**Moi :** Juré ? Parce-que j'ai vraiment vraiment peur des tornades.

**Demi :** Je peux te rassurer alors.

**Moi :** Comment ?

**Demi :**_(prend ma main)_ Suis-moi.

Elle me conduit alors jusqu'à mon lit où on s'allonge. Elle me prend dans ses bras et je pose ma tête sur son épaule, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. La pluie tombe fort dehors et un orage a commencé. A chaque coup de tonnerre, je sursaute et Demi raffermit sa prise autour de moi. Au bout d'un moment, quand elle se rend compte que les larmes n'arrêtent pas de couler sur mon visage, elle commence à chanter. Et sa voix me rassure, me détend. Je me concentre dessus et plonge doucement dans le sommeil.

_Flashback__ – __retour 2013_

Et c'est exactement cette chanson qu'elle me rechante. Celle qui avait bercé mes nuits de cauchemar et d'angoisse. Je me laisse prendre par la mélodie une fois de plus. Et, quand elle a finit, bien trop tôt à mon goût, je me lance.

**Moi :** Ça faisait longtemps...

**Demi :**_(caresse ma joue)_ Je l'avais écrite pour toi.

**Moi :** C'est vrai ?

**Demi :** Oui. Un soir il y a eut un orage terrible, tu te souviens celui de Janvier 2001 ? Ce soir là tout a été coupé, téléphone, gaz... J'étais persuadée que tu étais en panique et je m'en voulais de ne pas pouvoir t'appeler. Alors j'ai écrit la chanson en me disant que je te la chanterais un jour pour que tu y pense à chaque orage.

**Moi :** Pendant des années tu me la chantais à chaque fois que j'avais du mal à dormir...

**Demi :** Parce-que ça fonctionnait parfaitement bien.

**Moi :** Bientôt ce ne sera plus à moi que tu devras la chanter.

**Demi :** A qui alors ?

**Moi :** Ethan.

**Demi :**_(sourire)_ Avec plaisir.

**Moi :** En attendant, j'en ai encore l'exclusivité.

**Demi :** Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

**Moi :** Que vous avez droit à un rappel Mlle Lovato.

Avec un sourire, elle recommence à me la chanter. Je me concentre sur sa voix et me laisse bercer, comme au temps de mon enfance. Doucement, je plonge dans un sommeil qui s'annonce calme...


	3. J'ai pensé à quelque chose

**PDV Demi**

Je la regarde dormir, allongée dans le lit. Je suis incapable de bouger même pour la réveiller. Surtout pas ! Elle est tellement belle dans son sommeil que ce serait un crime ! Donc je la regarde, hypnotisée par sa respiration lente et régulière. Au bout d'un moment, allez savoir si ce sont des minutes ou des heures, je replace délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui est tombée sur son front. J'en profite pour caresser doucement sa cicatrice à l'arcade, là où Bieber l'a frappé. Oh putain Demi calme-toi ! C'est bon, je vais bien. Ce connard bah... je vais juste ignorer le fait qu'il est encore vivant. Voilà une bonne idée ! Autre bonne idée : si je me levais ? Le soleil inonde déjà la pièce parce-que, oui nous sommes d'une intelligence tellement supérieure qu'on a oublié de fermer le volet ! Bref ! Je suis donc complètement éblouie par les rayons du soleil. Mais il est quelle heure ? Ah, 8 heures quand même. Donc je me lève et je vais prendre une bonne douche. Ensuite, je descends préparer un petit déjeuner pour Selena que je lui apporte au lit. Sauf que... elle dort encore ! Mais bon sang ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis sensée être une lève-tard ? Ouais mais bon... Elle est enceinte donc... Bref, je vais faire quelque chose que je déteste : je vais la réveiller. Je m'assois sur le lit après avoir poser le plateau et me penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue puis murmurer à son oreille.

**Moi :** C'est l'heure de se lever Selenalena.

Elle gémit puis se retourne sur le dos mais sans ouvrir les yeux. Je me place alors sur elle en prenant bien soin de ne pas écraser son ventre et je l'embrasse rapidement plusieurs fois.

**Selena :** _(sourire, les yeux fermés)_ Je veux bien des réveils comme ça tout les matins.  
**Moi :** Bonjour Mon Cœur.  
**Selena :** Bonjour.

Je descends ensuite le long de son corps et je vais embrasser doucement son ventre pour ensuite poser mon oreille contre et murmurer à nouveau.

**Moi :** Et bonjour à toi, Ethan de mon cœur.

Je l'entends bouger, je prends donc ça pour un « bonjour ». Je relève la tête et je vois que Selena a un grand sourire étalé sur son visage. Elle est tellement belle en cet instant que je ne peux m'empêcher de retourner l'embrasser, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à bout de souffle.

**Moi :** _(chuchote)_ Je t'aime.  
**Selena :** Et je t'aime plus encore.  
**Moi :** On ne va pas se battre pour ça ?  
**Selena :** Bon, ok, toutes les deux pareilles.  
**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Tu es belle.  
**Selena :** Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle un gros mensonge mademoiselle Lovato.  
**Moi :** Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle être dans le déni mademoiselle Gomez prochainement madame Lovato.

Elle détourne la tête en rougissant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Rien de plus que la vérité. Elle est belle et je veux l'épouser alors pourquoi elle est si gênée ?

**Moi :** Ça ne va pas ?  
**Selena :** Pourquoi tu me dis toutes ces choses ?  
**Moi :** Parce-que c'est la vérité.  
**Selena :** Non. Regarde-moi je...  
**Moi :** Je te regarde et tu es magnifique.  
**Selena :** Si moi je suis magnifique il n'y a pas de mots pour te décrire.  
**Moi :** Tricheuse.  
**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Et je gagne !  
**Moi :** Cette fois. Oh ! J'allais oublier. _(me lève)_ Ne bouge pas.

Je vais rechercher le plateau et je le lui pose sur les genoux. Elle le regarde quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers moi avec incompréhension.

**Selena :** Petit déjeuner au lit ?  
**Moi :** Tout pour ma princesse.  
**Selena :** Fais attention. Je pourrais y prendre goût.  
**Moi :** Alors je te le ferrais tout les jours.

Elle m'embrasse tendrement puis je la laisse manger. Au bout de quelques minutes, je ressens l'obligation de lui dire quelque chose. En même temps, ça la concerne donc...

**Moi :** J'ai pensé à quelque chose cette nuit.  
**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Tu penses toujours la nuit Querida.  
**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Je sais. C'est plus calme c'est tout.  
**Selena :** Donc, à quoi tu as pensé ?  
**Moi :** J'aimerais que tu viennes t'installer avec moi. Peut-être pas dans mon appartement de maintenant mais... On pourrait se trouver une maison qui serait à nous, rien qu'à nous. Pour Ethan, toi et moi.  
**Selena :** Tu le veux vraiment ?  
**Moi :** Oui. Je veux qu'on ait un chez-nous. Pas chez nos parents. Un truc à toi et moi où Ethan aurait sa chambre.  
**Selena :** Avec un jardin et une piscine ?  
**Moi :** _(rire)_ Ce sont tes seules conditions ?  
**Selena :** Un barbecue aussi.  
**Moi :** Espèce de Texane.  
**Selena :** Tais-toi, t'en es une aussi.  
**Moi :** Je plaide coupable. Donc, jardin, piscine et barbecue ?  
**Selena :** Mes seules conditions.  
**Moi :** C'est donc un oui ?  
**Selena :** Pourquoi diable irais-je dire non ? Tu es la femme de ma vie.  
**Moi :** Tu n'en sais rien.  
**Selena :** Si, j'en suis sûre.  
**Moi :** Je veux bien te croire cette fois puisqu'on va vivre ensemble.

Au grand sourire que je note à nouveau sur son visage, je remarque qu'elle a l'air heureuse de ça. Moi ? Il n'y a même pas de mots pour décrire mon sentiment en ce moment. C'est juste comme si je touchais au paradis.

**PDV Taylor**

**Moi :** Miley ?  
**Miley :** La seule et l'unique Babe !  
**Moi :** _(lui saute dans les bras)_ Oh tu es là !  
**Miley :** _(me serre contre elle)_ Oui Tay'...

Et je ne vois rien d'autre à faire en ce moment que de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle est là !

**Moi :** Ne _(baiser)_ me _(baiser)_ laisse _(baiser)_ plus jamais _(baiser)_.  
**Miley :** Promis Babe. _(baiser)_ Plus jamais _(baiser)_ jamais. _(baiser)_  
**Moi :** Je t'aime.  
**Miley :** Je le sais. _(baiser)_ Je t'aime aussi. _(baiser)_ Plus que tu ne le crois.

Je la serre contre moi, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Je veux juste la sentir au plus près de moi. Encore et encore...

**Moi :** C'est le paradis, c'est ça ? Je suis morte hein ?  
**Miley :** Ça voudrait dire que je le suis aussi.  
**Moi :** Tu n'as pas osé.  
**Miley :** Non. On est toutes les deux bien vivantes.  
**Moi :** Je ne comprends pas...

Je relève la tête à la recherche de réponse mais tout ce que je remarque c'est qu'elle commence à disparaître.

**Moi :** Non ! Tu avais promis de rester !  
**Miley :** Je ne pars pas Babe. Je suis là, juste à côté... Tout ce qu'il faut c'est que...

**PDV Miley**

**Moi :** ... Que tu te réveilles. Je veux juste pouvoir te parler Taylor. Voir tes beaux yeux bleus me parler d'amour. Je veux pouvoir te dire, encore et encore, combien je t'aime et que je ne te laisserais jamais. Plus jamais. Je ne veux plus avoir à vivre ça. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de l'effet que ça m'a fait de te sentir sans vie dans me bras, d'être couverte de ton sang. J'avais l'impression de mourir aussi. Je sais que c'est de ma faute, je sais que tu dois me détester maintenant. Je me déteste moi-même de t'avoir fait ça.

Ça fait plus de 12 heures que je suis là sans bouger. Je tiens sa main dans la mienne et je ne veux absolument pas la lâcher. J'ai peur qu'elle abandonne son combat si je ne la tiens plus et j'ai surtout peur de sombrer moi-même si je n'ai plus de contact avec Taylor. J'ai peur pour elle et j'ai peur pour moi. Je sais que si elle meurt (CA NE SERA PAS LE CAS!) mais je sais que je mourrais aussi. Juste parce-que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.

**Moi :** _(pleure)_ Ne me fais pas ça Babe. J'ai besoin de toi, ici et maintenant, en vie. Je veux revoir ton sourire et je veux réentendre ton rire. Je veux que tu me poses des questions, encore et encore, pour pouvoir t'y répondre indéfiniment. Parce-que, même si je ne le dis pas, j'aime tes questions. Tu me fais me sentir spéciale. J'aime ton regard sur moi parce-que tu me fais sentir comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'important. Tu es mes sourires, tu es mon rire, tu es chaque mot sortis de ma bouche. Taylor, je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je veux t'avoir près de moi à chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure de la journée. Je veux pouvoir t'appeler ma petite amie parce-que c'est juste la seule chose capable de me rendre heureuse. Je te veux toi Taylor. Je t'aime.

Je pose ma tête sur le lit, près d'elle, et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je ne ressens rien d'autre que la douleur de savoir que c'est de ma faute si elle est là. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je crois, je sens mes paupières devenir lourdes. Je tombe dans un sommeil mêlé de désespoir, de culpabilité et de peur.

**PDV Demi**

**Moi :** Tu es prête Lena ?  
**Selena :** Oui.  
**Moi :** Alors viens.

Je prends sa main en lui souriant et je la conduis jusqu'à ma voiture. On roule alors jusque chez ma mère. Je suis tellement contente d'avoir à nouveau Selena dans ma vie que je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de la dire à ma mère. Elle sait aussi pour Ethan et elle tient à le voir. Du coup, j'ai convaincu Selena de m'accompagner. Elle n'était pas très sûre parce-qu'elle pensait, et pense encore, dur comme fer que ma mère lui en veut de m'avoir laisser sombrer. Le petit problème dans la déduction génial de ma petite amie, c'est que ma mère n'est au courant en rien de ma descente aux enfers.

**Selena :** Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ?  
**Moi :** Hein ?  
**Selena :** A ta mère. Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit sur ta période sombre.  
**Moi :** Je ne voulais pas la décevoir.  
**Selena :** Et si tu avais eut besoin d'aide ?  
**Moi :** Je suis la seule aide dont j'ai besoin. Et toi aussi. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu dis vouloir mon bien mais sans toi je ne serais jamais bien. Souviens-t-en.  
**Selena :** _(secoue la tête)_ Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?  
**Moi :** De quoi ? La pause ?  
**Selena :** Non. La connerie de ne pas être revenue plus tôt.  
**Moi :** Tu voulais ?  
**Selena :** Tout le temps. Je te raconterais si tu veux.  
**Moi :** Oui.  
**Selena :** Tu sais que... je m'en veux.  
**Moi :** Je sais Mon Cœur.  
**Selena :** Pas seulement de cette putain de pause. Je te parle de tout. Du fait que j'ai eut des secrets pour toi alors qu'on avait dit jamais de secret.  
**Moi :** Mais il n'y en a plus maintenant donc tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Elle ne dit rien. Du coin de l'œil, je vois qu'elle a recommencé à se tortiller les doigts. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lena ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?  
**Selena :** _(marmonne)_ J'ai quelque chose à te montrer en rentrant.  
**Moi :** C'est grave ?  
**Selena :** Techniquement non. C'est le fait que ça va faire presque 4 ans que je fais ça et que je ne t'ai rien dit.  
**Moi :** L'acte en lui-même n'est pas grave hein ?!  
**Selena :** Non, je pense même que c'est une bonne chose.  
**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Alors tout va bien.  
**Selena :** On verra.

Je me gare devant chez ma mère sans relever le dernier commentaire de Selena. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a avec ce secret mais j'espère que ce n'est pas très grave. Je descends de la voiture et attends que Selena me rejoigne. Je prends sa main et la regarde quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser.

**Moi :** Je t'aime Lena.  
**Selena :** Et je t'aime aussi.  
**Moi :** Donc tout va bien ?  
**Selena :** Oui. Je pense que... qu'on peut y aller.  
**Moi :** _(m'avance vers la porte)_ Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu as aussi peur. Tu la connais depuis 14 ans.  
**Selena :** C'est la première que je viens en tant que ta petite amie. C'est une pression en plus.  
**Moi :** Mais elle t'adore. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur.  
**Selena :** Je sais. C'est juste là. Ça ne se comprend pas.  
**Moi :** Je suis là, à tes côtés tout le temps. D'accord ?  
**Selena :** Oui. _(soupire)_ J'aimerais remonter le temps.  
**Moi :** Pourquoi ?  
**Selena :** Pour que je puisse à nouveau être celle qui te rassure.  
**Moi :** _(rire)_ L'inverse ne te convient pas ?  
**Selena :** J'ai juste l'impression que ce n'est pas correct. Tu es celle qui te bats contre un million de démon et je devrais être celle qui t'y aide. Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui ai des doutes et toi qui me les enlève ?  
**Moi :** Parce-que tu es enceinte.  
**Selena :** C'est une raison suffisante ?  
**Moi :** _(sonne)_ Oui.

Ma mère met fin à notre discussion en venant ouvrir la porte avec un grand sourire. Elle me saute immédiatement dessus et me prend dans ses bras. Je lui rends son étreinte brièvement. Puis ma mère se tourne vers Selena et vient la serre contre elle aussi. Je vois que ma petite amie à l'air surprise. Je lui lance un regard genre « je te l'avais bien dit » et puis ma mère nous invite à entrer.

**Maman :** Qu'est-ce qui vous à empêcher de venir avant ?  
**Moi :** Aucune excuse particulière.  
**Selena :** Demi...  
**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Ok, on était en pause.  
**Maman :** Et tu n'as rien dit à personne ?  
**Moi :** Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais régler ça seule.  
**Maman :** _(sourire)_ Et ça a fonctionné à ce que je vois.  
**Moi :** Parfaitement bien.  
**Maman :** Venez, Eddie vous attend. Et Maddie ne devrait pas tarder.  
**Moi :** Où elle est ?  
**Maman :** Avec son petit ami.  
**Moi :** Elle a un petit ami ?  
**Maman :** Plus comme un béguin ou un flirt.  
**Selena :** C'est quand même le premier donc ça a son importance.  
**Moi :** C'était qui ton premier ?  
**Selena :** Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
**Moi :** Oui !  
**Selena :** Nick.  
**Moi :** Je m'en doutais.  
**Maman :** _(rire)_ Vous n'avez pas changé !  
**Moi :** En 5 mois ça n'allait pas arriver.  
**Maman :** Je parlais d'avant votre relation.  
**Moi :** Oh.  
**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Ça me plaît comme ça. J'aime me dire que la femme que j'aime est non seulement ma petite amie mais aussi ma meilleure amie.  
**Maman :** C'est adorable mais... on parle, on parle, et dans tout ça je n'ai toujours pas vu mon petit fils !  
**Moi :** _(rire)_ Allons dans le salon.

On rejoins donc Eddie dans la pièce et, après une autre séance de salutation, on s'assoit chacun et je sors une échographie d'Ethan. Je la tends alors à ma mère. Elle la regarde quelques secondes avant de la tendre à Eddie, les larmes aux yeux.

**Maman :** Il est tellement... parfait.  
**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Normal, c'est le mien.  
**Selena :** _(me frappe l'épaule)_ Hey !  
**Moi :** _(rire)_ Enfin... Le notre.  
**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Je préfère ça.  
**Eddie :** 5 mois c'est ça ?  
**Selena :** Oui.  
**Maman :** Et le prénom, vous y avez penser ?  
**Moi :** Ethan.  
**Maman :** Celui que tu voulais quand tu étais petite ?  
**Moi :** Celui qu'on voulait toutes les deux.  
**Eddie :** Sérieux ?  
**Moi :** Oui.  
**Maman :** Donc, Ethan... ?  
**Moi :** Pour l'instant Ethan Gomez-Lovato.  
**Maman :** Pour l'instant ?  
**Moi :** Jusqu'au mariage.  
**Maman :** Mais vous voulez me tuer ou quoi ?  
**Moi :** Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
**Maman :** Non mais déjà tu me fais grand-mère avant ta sœur mais en plus tu parles de mariage avant elle ?  
**Eddie :** _(rire)_ Bon sang, calme-toi Diana.  
**Maman :** Oh je vous jure, je pensais que tu serais la seconde Demi.  
**Moi :** Tu pensais que ce serait un homme aussi donc tu vois, tu avais tord sur toute la ligne.  
**Selena :** Ce n'est clairement pas d'elle que tu as ton talent de devin.  
**Moi :** _(rire)_ Apparemment.

On entend la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis les voix de Dallas et de Maddie raisonnées.

**Maddie :** _(me voit)_ Demiiiiiiiiii !  
**Moi :** Hey sœurette !

Je la prends dans mes bras en souriant juste parce-que ça fait 5 mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle m'avais terriblement manqué, je l'avoue.

**Maddie :** Selly !  
**Selena :** Hey Didie !  
**Maddie :** Tu as dit que tu arrêterais avec ça !  
**Selena :** Moi j'ai dit ça ? Je n'aurais pas dû parce-que c'était un mensonge.  
**Maddie :** Oh merde, ça va me suivre toute ma vie...  
**Maman :** Jeune fille, langage !  
**Maddie :** Mais Demi en dit tout le temps.  
**Maman :** Justement elle est irrécupérable, avec toi j'ai encore une chance.  
**Moi :** Hey !  
**Selena :** Moi je t'aime comme tu es Querida.  
**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Merci Mon Cœur.  
**Maddie :** Bon, tu l'as la photo de mon premier neveu ?  
**Dallas :** Sérieux ? Vous les avez ?

Je ris en les voyant limite courir vers la photo. Est-ce que je dois leur dire qu'elles ont un exemplaire chacune ? Non, laissez-moi rire un peu.

**PDV Miley**

Je me réveille en sursaut pour 2 raisons. 1 : Je me suis endormie et je n'aurais pas dû. Je m'étais promis de rester réveiller. 2 : Quelque chose à changer dans cette chambre. Je regarde autour de moi mais ce n'est pas matériel ou physique. C'est auditif. Je remarque alors le changement. Le cardiogramme accélère ?

**Moi :** Taylor Babe, tu m'entends ? Tay' réponds-moi !

Mais le machin continue d'aller plus vite et puis, d'un coup, plus rien. Silence radio. Non !

**Moi :** NON Taylor ! NON ! Ne me fais pas ça ! Taylor !


	4. Un sourire discret sur tes lèvres

**PDV Selena**

**Demi :** Tu es prête mon cœur ?

**Moi :** J'aimerais d'abord te montrer de quoi je te parlais tout à l'heure.

**Demi :** D'accord, si tu veux.

**Moi :** Vas t'installer dans le salon, je reviens.

**Demi :** A tes ordres Lena.

Je souris tout en allant chercher mon ordinateur. J'appréhende un peu. Je vais quand même lui montrer la partie la plus sombre de ma vie. Quand je retourne m'asseoir à côté d'elle, j'ouvre l'ordinateur, l'allume et je vais dans mes dossiers. J'ouvre celui qui s'appelle « Day by Day » et je pose l'appareil sur les genoux de Demi. Elle me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

**Moi :** Ouvre le dossier et lis ce qu'il y a dedans.

**Demi :** Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre mais bon...

Je me lève dans l'intention de la laisser seule mais elle m'arrête.

**Demi :** Où tu vas ?

**Moi :** Je te laisse découvrir seule.

**Demi :** Reste, s'il te plaît.

**Moi :** Tu es sûre ?

**Demi :** Si je ne le voulais pas, je ne te l'aurais pas demandé Mon Cœur.

**Moi :** Dans ce cas...

Je retourne m'asseoir près d'elle et la regarde tandis qu'elle a les yeux rivé sur l'écran. C'est là qu'un détail insignifiant à vos yeux, mais important aux miens, vient me frapper.

**Moi :** Tu ne mets pas tes lunettes ?

**Demi :** Ça me gêne.

**Moi :** Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas lire sans ?

**Demi :** Ouais mais... pas devant toi.

**Moi :** Pourquoi ?

**Demi :** Ça ne me va pas.

**Moi :** Je trouve que si au contraire. Je trouve sexy avec.

Elle me regarde étonnée alors je lui souris innocemment. Je me lève ensuite et je vais chercher ses lunettes pour les lui donner.

**Moi :** Tu les mets et c'est tout.

**Demi :** Il y a des moments comme celui-là où je ne te comprends pas.

Elle met pourtant ses lunettes et tourne de nouveau son regard vers mon ordinateur. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre, anxieuse.

**PDV Demi**

J'ouvre le dossier et j'en trouve 2 autres. L'un est renommé « Justin » et l'autre « Demi ». Bon, comme je commence à m'énerver rien qu'en voyant le nom du premier, j'ouvre le second. Ce que j'aurais de toute façon fait vu qu'il porte mon prénom. Je trouve alors plusieurs fichiers texte. Je regarde comment ils sont renommés et j'en ouvre un au feeling. Je tombe sur un poème.

**Souvenir, souvenir, que me veux-tu encore ?**

**Quand l'été faisait briller ta peau de satin,**

**Et le soleil dardait ses rayons du matin.**

**Sous les bois verdoyant marchions main dans la main.**

**Nous étions seule à seule et marchions en rêvant,**

**Toi et moi doucement notre amour chantonnant,**

**Et puis, tournant vers moi ton sourire étonnant,**

**« Souviens-toi de ce jour » me dis-tu murmurant.**

**Je me plonge dans tes yeux d'un noisette magnifique**

**Un sourire discret sur tes lèvres angéliques**

**Tandis que je baise ta main blanche tendrement**

**Ah ! Tandis que je vois les dernières fleurs fanés**

**Et que je murmure au souvenir tristement**

**Que je me souviens des beaux jours où tu m'aimais.**

Je ne sais pas quand elle a écrit ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a écrit ça. Mais savoir que c'est tout droit sortie de son imagination et juste pour moi, ça suffit à me rendre heureuse. Je me tourne vers elle et, alors que j'allais parler, elle me fait signe de continuer ma lecture. Je m'exécute, impatiente d'en connaître plus sur la Selena écrivain. J'ouvre un autre texte appeler « Love Will Remember ».

_« Comme s'il y avait besoin de se rappeler de quelque chose. Il y a jamais rien eut de plus que de l'amitié. Et pourtant, pourtant ça a été les plus belles années de ma vie. Tu sais, ces moments où tu te souviens de tout ce que tu as eut ? C'est là que tu te rends compte que tout était génial. C'est aussi là que tu te souviens que tu as tout perdu. Oui l'Homme est tellement bien fait qu'il ne se rend compte de ce qu'il a que quand il ne l'a plus. Mais toi, Demi, je savais que j'avais une chance incommensurable de t'avoir dans ma vie. Je sais aussi que c'est uniquement de ma faute si j'ai tout perdu. Mais tu me manques, chaque jour un peu plus. Est-ce que moi je te manque ? Je ne pense pas. J'ai tellement fait en sorte de te rayer de ma vie que tu dois me haïr maintenant. Et je te comprendrais tellement si c'était le cas, même si j'espère que tu penses encore à moi de temps en temps. Pour ma part, je pense chaque jour, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, à tout ces moments qu'on a eut. Tu te souviens de notre première sortie après notre rencontre à _Barney & Friends _? Moi je m'en souviens parfaitement. Je peux te l'écrire en détail si tu veux. Oh et puis, je le fais quand même, même si toi tu ne le veux pas._

**On était au centre commercial. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle on a réussit à convaincre nos mères de nous laisser y aller seules mais on a réussit. Bon, « seules » c'est un bien grand mot. Il y a Dallas avec nous. Mais elle est bien trop occupée à écouter de la musique sur son baladeur pour se soucier réellement de nous. Et puis, il y a ce moment où on est allée dans une bijouterie et où tu as vu ces colliers. Tu es immédiatement aller voir le vendeur pour les avoir. Tu ne m'avais rien dit sur ce que tu voulais acheter alors, quand tu m'as tendu le paquet emballé, j'ai été surprise.**

**« - Ouvre et c'est tout. » me disais-tu.**

**Alors je l'ai fait. Et j'ai vu ****ça****. Je me rappelle avoir eut les larmes aux yeux à ce moment, surtout quand tu m'as simplement murmurer**

**« - Parce-que tu es la première à avoir la clé de mon cœur... »**

_Si tu avais su à ce moment là la mesure que prendraient tes paroles. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus seulement moi qui ait la clé de ton cœur, mais tu as aussi celle du mien. Toi et personne d'autre. Parce-que je t'aime Demi et que j'aimerais que tu sois là pour pouvoir te le dire. Je me connais, je sais très bien que je n'oserais pas. Imagine un peu l'impact que peu avoir cette simple phrase sur notre amitié_

_« - Je t'aime Demi. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. »_

_Le savais-tu ? Certainement pas. Et au moment même où j'écris ces lignes, je me rends compte de la puissance de ces mots. Mon cœur saigne rien qu'en pensant à toi. J'ai peur tu sais ? J'ai peur qu'on ne se revoit jamais. Tu sais le pire ? Tu es là-bas, à Timberline, à te battre contre tous ces démons dont je n'avais même pas conscience, et je me hais de ne pas pouvoir être à tes côtés. Je t'ai laissé tomber dans ce moment, ce terrible moment où tu devais tant avoir besoin de moi. Et maintenant encore, je suis là à hésiter. A me demander si je dois t'appeler ou non. Je devrais mais j'ai peur. Tu sais, quand tu plaisantais en disant que j'étais la personne la plus fière que tu aie jamais rencontré de ta vie ? Tu avais raison. Je fais passé ma fierté avant mon amour pour toi. Est-ce normal ? Je ne pense pas._

_Et je suis là, à écrire, encore et encore, en sachant très bien que tu ne liras jamais ces lignes. En sachant pertinemment que mon amour pour toi ne sera jamais réciproque. En sachant encore, que jamais je ne serais heureuse. Parce-que tu es mon bonheur Demi. Tu sais ce que je me dis en ce moment même ?_

_« - Je n'ai jamais eut de regrets. J'ai toujours pensé que je faisais des erreurs pour apprendre mais là... je veux juste la retrouver... »_

_Et c'est ce que je veux Demi. Je veux te revoir. Revoir ton sourire. Revoir ce regard que tu as, si expressif, le reflet même de ton âme. Ce regard qui te trahit à chaque fois. Ce regard qui me dit « je vais mal » alors même que tu t'obstine à me dire que tout va bien._

_Demi, je sais que tu ne liras jamais ça alors je profite de cette opportunité de le dire, encore et encore :_

_Je t'aime. Demetria Devonne Lovato, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Ce jour-là, sur le tournage de PPP, quand on s'est embrassées pour la première. J'ai su, à l'instant même où tes lèvres ont touché les miennes, que j'étais perdue... »_

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je remarque seulement maintenant que tout est flou. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Selena :** Pourquoi tu pleures Querida ?

**Moi :** Je ne pleure pas.

**Selena :** Bien sûr que si.

Je porte la main à mes yeux et je note qu'elle a raison. Je pleure. Voilà qui explique le mystérieux floutage. Je me tourne vers elle et je vois qu'elle se ronge l'ongle du pouce. Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit qu'elle se tortillait les doigts quand elle était gênée ? Et bien, le stade supérieur se traduit par le rongeage de cet ongle.

**Moi :** Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

**Selena :** Écrire ?

**Moi :** _(prends sa main)_ Non, ronger tes ongles.

**Selena :** Tu es la première à lire ça. C'était mon monde, l'endroit où je pouvais être moi-même tout le temps. Mon univers où personne ne pouvait me juger. C'est là que j'étais Selena, la vraie, celle qui a peur constamment du regard des autres.

**Moi :** Pourquoi tu me le fais lire alors ?

**Selena :** On a dit pas de secret. Je veux être un livre ouvert pour toi.

**Moi :**_ (sourire)_ Quel joli jeu de mot Mlle écrivain-de-l'ombre.

**Selena :**_ (sourit en baissant la tête)_ Je ne suis pas écrivain. Je ne fais que coucher sur papier ce que je ressens ou ce que je veux dire. Ça m'aide. Un peu comme toi avec la musique.

**Moi :** Tu as commencé quand ?

**Selena :** 2010, quand tu es allée à Timberline. Cette période a été comme un cauchemar pour moi. Je me suis alors souvenue de ce que ma mère faisait quand elle faisait un cauchemar. Elle écrivait son rêve sur un papier et le brûlait ensuite. Seulement moi, je voulais me souvenir de tout alors j'ai tout garder.

**Moi :** Je suis contente que tu me l'aie montrer Mon Cœur.

**Selena :** Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

**Moi :**_ (secoue la tête)_ Bien sûr que non. Comme tu l'as dit, c'était ton petit monde à toi. Que tu veuilles le garder secret, je le comprends. Que tu veuilles à présent me le montrer, je le comprends aussi. Tout ça me prouve juste à quel point j'ai de la chance d'avoir une petite amie aussi merveilleuse que toi.

**Selena :**_ (sourire)_ Je t'aime Demi.

**Moi :** Je t'aime aussi. Mais je ne comprends pas... Depuis 2010 ?

**Selena :** Avant même. Depuis PPP Querida. Depuis notre premier baiser. Il a juste fallu un déclic. En fait, ça a été une semaine après notre première fois que j'ai tout compris. Quand j'ai découvert que tu continuais de te scarifier, ça m'a fait tellement mal que je me suis rendue compte que je t'aimais plus que par amitié. Et c'est toujours le cas, ça sera toujours le cas. Il n'y a toujours eut que toi et il n'y aura toujours que toi.

**Moi :** Je l'espère parce-que c'est tout ce que je veux.

En la regardant droit dans les yeux, je referme l'ordinateur et le pose sur la table basse du salon. Je m'approche ensuite d'elle et je viens l'embrasser tendrement. Elle approfondit le baiser et passe ses bras derrière ma nuque. Je l'allonge doucement sur le canapé et je vais me placer au-dessus d'elle. Une de mes jambes vient se placer entre les siennes au même moment. Soudain, elle me repousse.

**Selena :** Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée Querida.

**Moi :** Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

**Selena :** Je suis enceinte.

**Moi :** Donc tu ne veux pas ?

**Selena :** Je ne veux juste pas que tu t'arrêtes. Je suis déjà complètement excitée.

**Moi :**_ (sourire)_ Ah oui... Le fameux problème des femmes enceintes.

Je retourne l'embrasser tout en glissant ma main jusqu'au bouton de son jean. Je ne risque pas de m'arrêter. Loin de là...

**PDV Miley**

Comme je suis dans le couloir à attendre des nouvelles de Taylor, j'entends des voix résonner pas loin. Curieuse comme je suis, je vais voir. Une femme est en train de parler avec véhémence à un médecin.

**Femme :** Comment ça je n'ai pas le droit de voir ma fille ?

**Médecin :** Vous n'avez aucune preuve...

**Femme :** Comment ça « aucune preuve » ? J'ai besoin de preuves maintenant pour voir mon enfant ?

**Médecin :** Madame, même si vous êtes vraiment la mère de Taylor Swift je...

**Moi :** Sa mère ?!

Merde... J'avais oublié que je n'étais pas sensée être là. Bon, tant pis, ils le savent maintenant.

**Médecin :** Mlle Cyrus, retourner attendre ailleurs.

**Moi :** Vous savez que vous êtes vraiment con pour le coup ?

**Médecin :** Je vous demande pardon ?

**Moi :** Mais enfin, regardez-là ! Elle lui ressemble un truc de malade ! Même moi je ne douterais pas qu'il s'agit de sa mère. Et je vous le dis, connaissant quand même la génitrice de ma petite amie, qu'il s'agit bel et bien de la mère de Taylor Swift. Alors allez-vous en.

Le médecin me regarde quelques secondes, étonné, avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Bon, je vous l'avoue, je ne sais pas du tout si c'est vraiment la mère de Taylor. Mais je le pense sincèrement. Non mais c'est vrai que la ressemblance est clair et net !

**Mère de Taylor :** Vous n'en saviez rien, hein ?

**Moi :** Pas le moins du monde.

**Mère de Taylor :** Je m'appelle Andrea et je suis vraiment sa mère.

**Moi :** Oh je vous crois. Vous lui ressemblez, je ne mentais pas à ce sujet.

**Andrea :** Vous avez parler de petite amie.

**Moi :** Non, non. Vous avez dû rêver.

**Andrea :**_ (sourire)_ Vous savez, je connais ma fille. Je sais très bien que Taylor n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend.

**Moi :** A savoir ?

**Andrea :** Hétéro.

**Moi :** Ah. Et pourquoi ?

**Andrea :** Et bien, s'il fallait recenser tout ces petits amis, lycée et célébrité compris, il faudrait des jours pour tous les avoir. Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas normal. J'ai donc envisagé l'hypothèse de l'homosexualité.

**Moi :** Mais elle ne vous l'a jamais dit, pas vrai ?

**Andrea :** Non.

**Moi :** Mais... Au fait, qui vous a prévenu ?

**Andrea :** TMZ Magazine.

**Moi :** Hein ? Je pensais que Selena..

**Andrea :** Je n'ai pas été au courant avant aujourd'hui.

**Moi :** Ouais. J'imagine que Selena avait autre chose à penser et personnellement, Taylor ne nous a jamais présenté alors...

**Andrea :** Je comprends. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Selena ?

**Moi :** Oh vous savez, être enceinte ce n'est pas facile.

**Andrea :** Enceinte ?

**Moi :** Ça non plus vous n'étiez pas au courant, pas vrai ? _(elle acquiesce)_ C'est ce qu'on appelle enchaîner les bourdes Miley !

**Andrea :** _(sourire)_ Déjà que je suis là, allons faire connaissance un peu.

**Moi :** Pourquoi pas. De toute façon, ils en ont pour un temps avec Taylor.

**Andrea :** Comment ça ?

**Moi :** Je vous expliquerai tout.

**PDV Nick**

**Moi :** _(regarde l'échographie d'Ethan)_ Il est adorable.

**Dallas :**_ (sourire)_ Et il n'est même pas encore finit, tu imagines ?

**Moi :** Oui...

**Dallas :** Ça va ?

**Moi :**_ (la regarde)_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'imaginais juste en avoir un comme ça un jour. Et puis, il y avait toi dans le décor.

**Dallas :** Vraiment ?

**Moi :** Oui. Je sais que c'est tôt pour le dire mais... je crois que je commence à tomber vraiment amoureux de toi.

**Dallas :**_ (baisse la tête)_ Tu me connais non ? Tu sais que...

**Moi :**_ (la coupe)_ Je sais que ça va mettre du temps Dallas. Je ne te demande rien pour l'instant. Je veux juste être avec toi.

**Dallas :** Je pense pouvoir le faire...

_Ellipse... Le soir..._

**PDV Demi**

J'avais baissé la luminosité de l'écran au maximum pour ne pas réveiller Selena à mes côtés. Elle est en train de dormir profondément et je ne veux pas la déranger. Elle a vraiment besoin de se reposer. Mais moi, je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil donc je continue de lire ce qu'elle a écrit. C'est vraiment intense et... je me sens de plus en plus prise dedans. Surtout qu'elle écrit sous forme de lettre qui m'est adressée donc... Par exemple, regardez ce qu'elle dit sur notre pause.

_« Je n'ai jamais autant regretter quelque chose de ma vie. Chaque fois qu'on s'éloigne l'une de l'autre, je meurs un peu plus. Pourtant, cette fois c'est bel et bien ma faute. Et je m'en veux. Je regrette déjà Demi. J'ai besoin de toi. Je le sais. Je le sens. Et pourtant je ne retournerais pas auprès de toi. Tu sais, cette stupide fierté ? Elle est toujours là. Je me sens mal et je sens aussi que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps à ce rythme. J'ai déjà envie de t'appeler. Je veux ressentir tes bras autour de moi, ton souffle dans mon cou, ton regard sur moi, tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je te veux près de moi Demi. Mais j'ai peur. Que va-t-il se passer si un jour tu ne te contrôles plus ? Je me hais de te fuir au lieu de t'aider. Je suis méprisable au plus haut point mais plus encore maintenant que je me rends compte de mon erreur et que je ne fais rien pour me faire pardonner ou la corriger. Je te veux Demi. Maintenant. Pour toujours... »_

**Selena :**_ (d'une voix endormit)_ Demi ?

**Moi :** _(inquiète)_ Je t'ai réveillé ?

**Selena :** Non. _(petite pause)_ J'ai faim en fait.

**Moi :**_ (rire)_ Sérieux ?

**Selena :** Et bien oui.

**Moi :** Et de quoi tu as envie ?

**Selena :** Pickles.

**Moi :**_ (rire)_ Pourquoi je demande encore ? J'aurais dû m'en douter !

Je me lève donc, ayant reposer l'ordinateur sur le lit, et je descends chercher les cornichons pour Selena. Quand je reviens, je vois qu'elle a posé la machine sur ses genoux et qu'elle regarde l'écran en fronçant les sourcils.

**Moi :** Je n'étais pas sensée lire ?

**Selena :**_ (me regarde)_ Ce n'est pas ça... _(retourne sur l'écran)_ Tu dois me haïr maintenant.

**Moi :**_ (m'assois près d'elle)_ Non. Tu sais, j'ai aussi ma part de faute dans cette affaire. J'aurais put revenir plus tôt. Au lieu de ça, je me suis laissée avoir une fois de plus par mes problèmes. Je préférais l'alcool à un combat pour toi.

**Selena :**_ (me regarde, murmure)_ Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je t'ai laissé à un moment où tu étais vulnérable.

**Moi :**_ (caresse sa joue)_ Je ne veux plus penser à cette période. Lena, je veux me concentrer sur le présent. Pas le passé, ni l'avenir, juste le présent. Ici et maintenant, toi et moi dans ce lit.

**Selena :** Avec Ethan et les cornichons.

Je la regarde sans comprendre puis j'éclate de rire en lui tendant le pot. Sérieusement, cette fille m'étonnera toujours. Elle peut être très prévisible parfois mais faire quelque chose de surprenant l'instant d'après.

**Moi :** Et je vous présente la fille dont je suis follement amoureuse.

**Selena :** Ne me dis pas des choses comme ça.

**Moi :**_ (étonnée)_ Pourquoi ?

**Selena :** Parce-qu'après j'ai juste envie de te sauter dessus pour t'embrasser passionnément dans ces moments là mais, vu mon état, ça va finir en une nuit très longue et pas très chargée en sommeil.

**Moi :**_ (murmure)_ C'est peut-être ce que je veux. Tu y as pensé à ça ?

**Selena :**_ (sourire)_ Vous êtes une très vilaine fille en fait Mlle Lovato.

**Moi :** Alors punissez-moi Mlle Gomez...


	5. Forever & Always

**PDV Miley**

**Moi :** Et donc, c'est comme ça qu'on en est venues à sortir ensemble.

**Andrea :** Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi elle a fait une tentative de suicide.

**Moi :** _(hé__site)_ Je...Euh...J'y suis...Peut-être pour quelque chose.

**Andrea :** Comment ça ?

**Moi :** On a...rompu. I mois pour être précise. Je crois qu'elle ne l'a pas supportée mais moi, au lieu de retourner avec elle, j'ai préféré rester sur mes positions.

**Andrea :** Pourquoi avoir rompu ?

**Moi :** Au départ, elle avait passé un accord avec mon ex. Si elle ne voulait pas qu'il dise au monde ce qu'elle était. Elle devait faire semblant de tomber amoureuse de moi pour me faire craquer. Sauf que, au moment où je l'ai découvert, je n'ai pas voulu croire qu'elle était vraiment tombée amoureuse de moi.  
**Andrea :** Alors pour dire haut et fort que vous êtes ensembles maintenant ?  
**Moi :** Parce que c'est ce que je veux et c'est ce qui vas arriver dès qu'elle sera réveillée.  
**Andrea :** _(sourire)_ Donc tout ira mieux.  
**Moi :** Je l'espère.

Franchement, ça m'a fait du bien de parler à sa mère. J'ai l'impression de me rapprocher de Taylor. Avant je ne la connaissais qu'en surface et je m'en rends compte à présent. Mais là...Je la redécouvre à travers les yeux d'Andrea. Je suis heureuse qu'elle le prenne aussi bien pour nous deux. Je veux dire, beaucoup de parents ne voudraient pas leur fille (ou leur fils) soit avec quelqu'un comme moi. Alors le fait qu'Andrea soit favorable me rassure.

_*Flashback* _

_Tournage d'Hannah Montana, 2009._

**PDV****Taylor**

Je suis là, sur le tournage de ce film où je suis figurante. Hannah Montana, le film. C'est dingue, j'ai 20 ans mais je suis stressée de rencontrée une gamine de 3 ans de moins que moi. C'est juste...Miley Cyrus quoi ! Je sais que j'ai une carrière plus longue que la sienne mais franchement, elle m'intimide. C'est fou hein ? Mais c'est juste... Elle est belle. Bon ok, entre vous et moi, j'ai peut-être un petit béguin pour elle. Mais à juste titre non ? Elle est juste...Whao !  
Magnifiquement belle ! Je vois Dan venir vers moi avec un grand sourire. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi mais vous savez, quoi qu'il veuille me dire, je vais devoir l'écouter parce que c'est mon manager.

**Dan :** Miley veut te voir.  
**Moi :** Miley ? Comme dans Miley Cyrus ?  
**Dan :** Oui. Elle t'attend dans sa loge.

Je le suis tranquillement même si au fond de moi j'ai très envie de courir. Une fois arriver devant la porte Dan me laisse seule et je toque. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle m'ouvre et je sens déjà mes jambes faiblir. Elle est tellement belle et moi je me sens tellement insignifiante alors que c'est celle qui a demandé à me voir. Je devrais venir confiante. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais tenter quelque chose. Déjà, elle est hétéro mais en plus ce serait du détournement de mineur.

**Miley :** _(sourire)_ Hey ! Tu es venue !  
**Moi :** Je n'avais aucunes raisons de refuser.  
**Miley :** C'est vrai. Je suis irrésistible.  
**Moi :**_(rire)_ Ouais, si tu veux !  
**Miley :** Allez...avoue que tu me trouves irrésistible.  
**Moi :** Jamais  
**Miley :** Mais...

Elle est interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable. Le temps qu'elle décroche, j'ai reconnue la musique." Forever and Always " ? Elle écoute mes chansons ? En tout cas, celle-là oui ! Non mais... Attendez c'est trop génial !

**Miley :** Yes ! Ok a plus ! _(raccroche et me sourit)_ Le reste de la journée libre. On va faire un tour ?  
**Moi :** Avec plaisir !

_Ellipse...10 minutes..._

On marche tranquillement dans la petite ville de Columbia. L'avantage, c'est qu'ils ont entièrement bloqué la ville pour le tournage donc aucuns paparazzis. On s'installe sur un banc dans le parc derrière l'hôtel de ville et je ferme les yeux, laissant la légère brise faire voleter me cheveux.

**Moi :** Ça fait du bien de revenir au Tennessee...  
**Miley :** C'est sur, même si ce n'est pas Nashville.

J'avais oubliée ce petit détail qu'on a en commun. C'est vrai qu'on a toutes les deux vécues à Nashville.

**Moi :** C'est vrai. _(la regarde)_ Alors, la sonnerie de ton téléphone... ?  
**Miley :** _(gênée)_ Euh...Ouais. _(passe sa main dans ses cheveux)_ C'est juste ma préférée de ton dernier album. Même si je les aime toutes ! C'est juste... Pour le coup Joe est un gros bâtard.  
**Moi :** Oh je suis passée à autre chose.  
**Miley :** Sérieux ? Je pensais que ce serait plus dur...  
**Moi :** Les fans s'attendaient à ce que je souffre. La fin d'une relation par téléphone en 47 secondes. Ça aurait du me briser. Seulement, je n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Je n'avais même pas de sentiments pour lui. Donc ça a été facile.  
**Miley :** Tu es entrain de me dire que ce que je considérais comme la chanson d'amour brisé par excellence est un Fake ?  
**Moi :** En quelque sorte.  
**Miley :** _(secoue la tête)_ Tu brise un mythe là !  
**Moi :** _(rire)_ Désolée.  
**Miley :** Oh non, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle détourne la tête quelques secondes, semblant perdue dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, elle me regarde à nouveau et je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je n'arrive pas définir la couleur ses yeux. Bleus ? Gris ? Bon bah gris-bleu alors ! Je me laisse donc envahir par l'intensité de son regard gris-bleu.

**Miley :** "You Belong With Me".  
**Moi :** Quoi ?  
**Miley :** C'est officiellement ma nouvelle chanson préférée de ton album. "You Belong With Me".  
**Moi :** _(sourire) _Bon choix. C'est mon prochain single.  
**Miley :** Je gère ma parole !  
**Moi :** Ouais, on vas dire ça.

_* Flashback *_

Je dois me réveiller. Elle me l'a demandé. Je ne peux pas rester coincée ici avec souvenirs. Ce n'est pas suffisant. C'est d'elle dont j'ai besoin. Rien d'autre. Personnes d'autre. Je me force. Je me concentre. Lentement, mes paupières se soulèvent et la première personne que je vois c'est...

**PDV****Demi**

Je suis allongée sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière ma nuque, je regarde dans le vide en attendant que Selena soit prête. Ça me paraît bizarre qu'elle n'est toujours pas finit. Elle est plutôt rapide d'habitude. Je tourne donc la tête et je la vois plantée devant le miroir, toujours en sous-vêtements. Je fronce les sourcils en me demandant pourquoi elle n'est pas encore prête. Elle n'est pas du genre à rester devant la glace pour s'admirer sous les toutes les coutures.

**Moi :** Lena ?

Elle ne bouge pas. Ne se tourne même pas vers moi. A travers son reflet dans le miroir, je remarque qu'elle n'a même pas l'air de m'avoir entendu. Je commence tout doucement à m'inquiéter. Je me lève donc et je vais la rejoindre. J'enlace sa taille et pose mon menton sur son épaule.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle semble enfin m'entendre puisqu'elle me regarde. A travers son reflet, mais elle me regarde.

**Selena :** _(marmonne)_ Je suis grosse.  
**Moi :** Quoi ?  
**Selena :** _(plus fort)_ Je suis grosse !  
**Moi :** Mais non tu...  
**Selena :** Mais regarde-moi !  
**Moi :** Je te regarde figure-toi. Et tout ce que je vois c'est ma magnifique petite amie.  
**Selena :** Qui est grosse.  
**Moi :** Non, qui est enceinte. C'est normal de prendre du poids pendant une grossesse Selena. La moyenne est de 8 à 13 kilos alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.  
**Selena :** Pourquoi tu reste avec moi ? Il y a tellement de filles plus sexy et qui ne sont pas enceintes de leurs ex alors pourquoi moi ?  
**Moi :** Parce que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours. Même enceinte. Même quand toi tu me détesteras, moi je t'aimerais. Je ne te laisserais jamais partir Selena. Pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé.  
**Selena :** Moi aussi je t'aime Demi. Plus que tout.  
**Moi :** Je sais. Mais crois-moi ta prise de poids est normale. C'est pour la santé du bébé.  
**Selena :** Sérieusement, tu parles comme un livre. Tu devrais te calmer sur la lecture non ?  
**Moi :** Pas si ça me permet de te rassurer et de me rassurer.  
**Selena :** Te rassurer ? De quoi as-tu peur ?  
**Moi :** Rien.

Elle n'a pas l'air de me croire. Doucement, elle se défait de mon étreinte et prend ma main pour me conduire vers le lit. Là, elle me fait asseoir et prend place à côté de moi.

**Selena :** Dis-moi la vérité.  
**Moi :** J'ai juste peur Lena.  
**Selena****:** De quoi ?  
**Moi :** _(soupire)_ De ne pas être une bonne mère.  
**Selena :** Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? _(prend mon visage entre ses mains)_ Demi, tu es déjà parfaite en tant que petite amie et tu seras parfaite en tant que mère, crois-moi.  
**Moi :** Ce n'est pas facile. Toi tu es parfaite pour ça, je le sais depuis toujours. Mais moi... Même avec Maddie je n'étais pas super géniale comme grande sœur.  
**Selena :** Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai pas ton expérience.  
**Moi :** Tu n'en a pas besoin, c'est naturel.  
**Selena :** Comment tu peux le savoir ?  
**Moi :** C'est simple...

_* Flashback *_

Je revenais de chez Trenton et, quand je reconnais la voiture garée devant chez moi, je mets à courir vers la porte d'entrée. Je ne m'arrête pas avant d'avoir atteins la cuisine. Là, j'embrasse ma mère sur la joue, salue Mandy et me précipite à l'étage. J'entends vaguement ma mère m'indiquer d'aller dans la chambre de Maddie donc j'y vais sans me poser de questions. J'ouvre la porte délicatement au cas où ma sœur serait entrain de dormir. Ce que vois me touche au plus profond de moi-même. Selena est là, portant cette robe bleu qu'elle déteste tant, et tenant Maddie dans ses bras. Je sens mes jambes devenir faibles et ma gorge s'asséchée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est le cas. Quand elle me voit, le sourire sur son visage grandit encore. Je me force à le lui rendre, même si la scène qui s'offre à moi est tellement parfaite que je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de l'admirer.

**Selena :** Salut !  
**Moi :** H-Hey !

Je m'approche d'elle lentement et je prend place près d'elle. Je l'embrasse doucement sur la joue puis la regarde, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle tient dans ses bras ma petite sœur d'une façon si naturelle que personne n'oserait contredire le qu'elle est faite pour être mère. Je regarde ma meilleure amie, illuminée par les rayons du soleil qui traversent la vitre. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit si parfaite d'un coup. J'ai mis tellement de temps à savoir comment tenir Maddie dans mes bras. Mais pour Selena c'est juste...l'évidence

_* Flashback *_

**Selena :** Tu le pensais vraiment ?  
**Moi :** Je le pense toujours. Tu es faite pour ça.  
**Selena :** Peut-être, mais j'ai quand même peur. Demi, dans quelques moi il y aura cet être humain, tout petit et tout fragile, qui va compter sur nous. On va devoir s'occuper de lui, tout le temps, jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Moi aussi, ça m'effraie. Mais tu veux savoir la vérité ? Je suis prête à relever le défi parce que tu es avec moi. Je pourrais conquérir le monde d'une seule main tant que tu tiendras l'autre.  
**Moi :** Si je suis nulle...  
**Selena :** _(me coupe)_ Tu ne le sera pas.  
**Moi :** _(insiste)_ Si je suis nulle, tu me le diras, pas vrai ?  
**Selena :** Je n'aurais pas à la faire mais, si tu insiste, oui je te le dirais.

Je la regarde alors quelques secondes avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement. Ma main vient se poser sur sa joue alors que j'approfondis encore le baiser.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Contente ? C'est à nouveau toi qui me rassure.  
**Selena :** _(sourire) _Très contente.  
**Moi :** _(caresse sa joue)_ Que serait ma vie sans toi ?  
**Selena :** Exactement comme la mienne : un long tunnel sombre et sans fin.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau tout en la faisant allonger, non pas pour aller plus loin dans ce baiser mais pour poser à nouveau mon oreille contre son ventre.

**Selena :** Tu ne t'en lasseras pas, hein ?  
**Moi :** Je ne pense pas.

Elle ne commence à me caresser les cheveux doucement. Je me laisse emporter par tout ce qui m'entoure. La respiration de Selena, lente et régulière, comme le flux et le reflux d'un océan calme un soir d'été au coucher de soleil. Les mouvements d'Ethan, si petits, si apaisants mais tellement irrégulier. Et le silence qui m'entoure. Pas un silence gênant mais un silence qui détend. Un silence qui murmure à mon oreille. Un silence qui me dit que tout vas bien. Un silence qui se passe de mots pour exprimer le bonheur qui me prend. Un silence qui chuchote de la musique à mon oreille.

**Selena :** _(murmure)_ J'ai pensé à quelque chose.

**Moi :** Quoi donc ?  
**Selena :** Il faudrait que je le dise au fans. _(je la regarde)_ Pour Ethan. Je n'ai encore rien dit.  
**Moi :** Ce serait une bonne idée.  
**Selena :** J'ai pensée à aujourd'hui. Déjà qu'on sait maintenant que c'est un garçon.  
**Moi :** Fais-le alors. Si tu pense que tes fans sont prêts à entendre la nouvelle, dis leur. Je te suivrais.  
**Selena :** _(sourire)_ D'accord.

**PDV Nick**

Je zappe au hasard sans faire vraiment attention aux programmes qui défilent sur mon écran TV. Tout ce que j'ai dans la tête, c'est les cookies que Dallas est entrain de préparer. Non, mais j'attend moi ! Surtout qu'elle ne m'a même pas laisser piquer un peu de pâtes. Sniff... Je fais ça tout le temps d'habitude. Mais bon, tandis que je tombe sur ClevverTV, je remarque qu'ils parlent de Demi et Selena. Je monte le son pour que Dallas puisse entendre depuis la cuisine.

**Présentatrice :** Delena c'est le couple improbable de 2013. Après une amitié de plus de 14 ans, Demi et Selena ont avoué leur amour aux yeux du monde, perdant au passage des centaines de fans. Malgré cela, les deux ex-stars Disney ont poursuivit leur romance et sont restées discrètes. Pourtant aujourd'hui elles ont laissés fuiter une info qui a son importance. Il semblerait que Selena soit enceinte. Pour prouver ses dires, l'échographie montrée ici et le prénom de leur petit garçon en prime : Ethan Gomez-Lovato. On peut donc dire que Delena a un avenir très heureux après plusieurs rumeurs de rupture. Affaire à suivre.

A la fin du reportage, j'éteins la télé et me tourne vers Dallas qui est debout près de moi. Elle est vraiment trop craquante dans son tablier noir.

**Dallas :** Ca me fait penser à quelque chose.  
**Moi :** Quoi donc mon ange ?  
**Dallas :** Je sais que je suis un peu dur à convaincre. Tu m'as pris avec tant de patience... Je...je pense être prête à passer au stade supérieur avec toi.  
**Moi :** Comment ça ?  
**Dallas :** Je pense qu'on devrait le dire à nos parents et puis... peut-être à tes fans aussi.  
**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qui ta convaincu ?  
**Dallas :** J'ai compris que je ne devais plus me cacher. Hier, quand tu m'as dit que tu me comprenais, que tu me laisserais du temps, j'ai compris que... je t'aime.

**PDV Miley**

Je ne sais pas comment Andrea a réussit à me faire rentrer chez moi pour dormir un peu. Je dis bien un peu parce-que c'était genre une petite demi-heure par ci par là entrecouper de gros moment de cauchemars terrifiants. Je rêvais que Taylor mourrait. Je sais que ça n'arrivera pas mais j'ai quand même très peur. Du coup, après le cinquième cauchemars de ce genre, je me suis précipitée à l'hôpital. Quand j'arrive devant la porte de sa chambre, j'allais pour toquer vu que je sais qu'Andrea est dans la chambre, mais le battant s'ouvre de lui-même. Enfin, pas tout seul, Andrea en est à l'origine. Elle me lance un grand sourire.

**Andrea :** Tiens Miley ! Contente de te revoir.  
**Moi :** _(étonnée)_ Euh... Merci. Contente de te voir aussi.  
**Andrea :** Bon j'y vais ! J'ai terriblement besoin d'un café moi.

Sur ce elle s'en va, me laissant seule devant la porte ouverte. Elle m'a l'air vachement enjoué pour une nana dont la fille est dans le coma. Bref, je ne m'attarde pas là-dessus. J'ai trop envie de voir Taylor, de pouvoir la toucher à nouveau. Même si elle ne le saura pas. J'entre donc dans la chambre et ce que j'y vois me scotche sur place. Mais quelques secondes plus tard je cours vers Taylor en lui sautant dessus.

**Moi :** Tay' ! Oh bon sang tu es réveillée.

Je l'embrasse, encore et encore, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. J'ai son visage entre mes mains et la seule chose qui compte à présent c'est ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sens qu'elle me rend mes baisers même si elle n'a pas l'air sûre de ce qu'il se passe.

**Taylor :** Miley... Miley je... _(me repousse)_ Stop ! A quoi tu joues ?  
**Moi :** Quoi « a quoi je joue » ? J'embrasse ma petite amie !  
**Taylor :** On a rompu au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. C'est exactement pour ça que je me retrouve ici.  
**Moi :** Je sais. Mais je veux me faire pardonner Taylor. Je sais que j'ai fait une énorme connerie. Si j'avais su je serais revenue plus tôt. Je t'aime. Voilà, je l'ai dit. Ça fait depuis hier que je veux te le dire. Je t'aime et, je sais que j'ai été stupide de ne pas le voir avant que tu ne fasses cette erreur. J'ai été une idiote parfaite. Mais je veux me rattraper Tay'. Je veux te le dire, je t'aime. Pour toujours. Je t'aime. Je veux que tu me laisses une seconde chance.  
**Taylor :** Je ne sais pas...  
**Moi :** Prends-le temps que tu veux mais moi je ne bouge pas d'ici.  
**Taylor :** Si ça t'amuse...

Alors que je m'assois sur la chaise, je reçois un SMS de Selena qui me dit d'allumer MTV. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais bon.

**Moi :** Je peux mettre la télé ?  
**Taylor :** Pourquoi ?  
**Moi :** Ça te convainc si je te dis que c'est une demande de ta meilleure amie ?  
**Taylor :** Je ne vois pas trop où elle veut en venir mais je connais Selena. Je sais que si elle te le demande c'est qu'il y a une raison. Vas-y.  
**Moi :** Merci.

Alors que j'allume le poste, on tombe directement sur la chaîne que Selena nous a demandé de regarder. Ma parole ! C'est le Castor en Interview !

**Présentateur :** Alors Justin, vous avez entendu l'annonce de votre ex ?  
**Justin :** De Selena ? _(le présentateur acquiesce)_ Oui bien sûr. Je le savais même bien avant aujourd'hui.  
**Présentateur :** Comment ça se fait ?  
**Justin :** Et bien parce-que je suis le père.


	6. I Knew You Were Trouble

_**Rappel :**_

_**Présentateur :** Alors Justin, vous avez entendu l'annonce de votre ex ?_

_**Justin :** __De Selena ? __(le présentateur acquiesce)__ Oui bien sûr. Je le savais même bien avant aujourd'hui._

_**Présentateur :** Comment ça se fait ?_

_**Justin : **Et bien parce-que je suis le père._

* * *

**PDV Miley**

**Moi :** Oh putain ne me dis pas que ce connard de Castor a fait ça !

**Taylor :** On n'est pas le premier Avril donc je pense que si.

**Moi :** Pas drôle...

**Taylor :** Non mais ce que je voulais dire par là chérie c'est que c'est totalement la réalité.

**Moi :** _(étonnée)_ Tu viens de m'appeler « chérie » ?

**Taylor :** Non non, tu as dû rêver.

**Moi :** Mouais... Bon, si ça ne te dérange pas je vais aller voir Demi pour qu'on aille lui casser sa gueule à ce Bieber de mes deux.

**Taylor :** Si ça me dérange.

**Moi :** Ouais mais c'était une question rhétorique. Je ne te demandais pas ton avis. J'y vais quand même.

**Taylor :** Je peux très bien te faire changer d'avis.

**Moi :** Pas sûr. Dis toujours.

**Taylor :** Je... _(elle a l'air gênée)_ Je voudrais te laisser une deuxième chance, à condition que tu restes là...

**Moi :** Tu rigoles ou bien ? Parce que si c'est une blague, c'est vraiment pas drôle.

**Taylor :** Ce n'est pas une blague. Je t'aime vraiment et je ne serais même pas ici si ce n'était pas le cas.

**Moi :** Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi. Mais Selena...

**Taylor :** Quoi Selena ? Vas la rejoindre si ça te fait plaisir mais ce ne sera plus la peine de m'adresser la parole !

**Moi :** Chantage en plus. Selena n'a pas besoin de moi mais de nous. Tu viens avec moi !

**Taylor :** Non ! Si t'es pas au courant, je peux pas sortir ! _(je lui lance un regard WTF)_ Bon, si, je peux sortir. Mais pas pour aller voir Selena ! Sérieux, si je te laisse une chance c'est pour qu'on passe un moment ensemble merde Miley !

**Moi :** Sér... Sérieusement ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on passe un moment ensemble comme avant ?

**Taylor :** Non, je disais ça seulement pour que tu restes là le temps que quelqu'un d'autre arrive! Bin oui je suis sérieuse ! Genre je vais faire des coups comme ça à la femme que j'aime !

**Moi :** Peut être... Donc, où est-ce que ma princesse veut aller ?

**Taylor :** _(elle sourit)_ On va se promener dans le parc de l'hôpital ?

Taylor se change avec les habits que je lui ai ramené. Une fois qu'elle est prête, on descend dans le petit jardin qu'ils osent nommer un « parc ». Ça fait du bien de revoir Taylor. Enfin, de la revoir comme ma petite amie.

**Moi :** Taylor ? _(elle me regarde)_ Je peux te dire un secret ?

**Taylor :** Oui, tout ce que tu veux Chérie.

**Moi :** Je t'aime.

**Taylor :** Je peux te dire un secret ?

**Moi :** Bien sûr Babe.

**Taylor :** Je t'ai toujours aimé.

**Moi :** _(baisse la tête)_ Pas toujours, non.

**Taylor :** Si. Depuis longtemps. Enfin... j'avoue qu'au début s'était surtout un Celebrity Crush mais bon... Je t'aime depuis plus longtemps que toi.

**Moi :** Si tu veux, je te laisse gagner cette manche. Mais...

Brusquement, je m'arrête et force Taylor à en faire de même. Je la prends alors par la taille pour la coller contre moi. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et mon visage finit contre son cou. Mes lèvres frôlent alors sa peau tandis que je murmure doucement tout contre elle.

**Moi :** Je veux mon bisou.

**Taylor :** Comme si tu avais besoin de demander pour ça.

Doucement, elle s'approche de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. La suite, c'est trop bizarre. Je ne me suis jamais sentie comme quand je l'embrassais. J'ai l'impression de tout redécouvrir. Les lèvres de Taylor, son corps contre le mien, le vent dans mes cheveux, les battements accélérer de mon cœur... Il n'y a plus que nous ici. Elle et moi, dans l'immensité d'un univers appartenant à d'autres personnes.

_Ellipse... Plus tard sur un banc..._

Je suis allongée, ma tête sur les genoux de Taylor alors que, cette fois, c'est elle qui joue avec mes cheveux. Comme quoi, tout peux arriver... Et elle me pose des questions sur ce qu'elle a raté.

**Taylor :** Alors Selena et Demi sont à nouveau ensemble ?

**Moi :** Ouais. Et devine la meilleure ?

**Taylor :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** Leur bébé, c'est un garçon !

**Taylor :** Sérieux ? Et elles ont choisit un prénom ?

**Moi :** Yep ! Ethan Gomez-Lovato.

**Taylor :** Carrément leurs deux noms ?

**Moi :** Exactement. Pour reprendre les thermes précis de Demi : « C'est notre fils alors il porte nos noms jusqu'au mariage. »

**Taylor :** Elles parlent déjà de mariage ?

**Moi :** T'inquiète on était aussi surpris que toi. Mais d'un côté, il ne peut pas en aller autrement. Elles sont faite pour être ensemble.

**Taylor :** C'est vrai. Et si elles peuvent avoir une seconde chance, pourquoi pas nous ?

**Moi :** Je veux qu'on ait une seconde chance. Je ferrais n'importe quoi pour ça. Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi. Quand je te tenais dans mes bras, que tu étais immobile et que tu te vidais de ton sang, j'avais l'impression de mourir. Je voulais juste hurler ma douleur au monde. Je voulais que tout le monde sache que je t'aime et que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Tu étais vivante mais pour moi, te voir allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital c'était comme si tu étais déjà morte. La pièce était pleine de monde et je me sentais seule. C'était comme si je ne voyais plus rien, n'entendais plus rien, ne sentais plus rien. Il n'y avait que toi qui comptais. D'accord il y avait Demi, Selena, Nick et Dallas pour me soutenir, mais rien n'avait d'importance. Si ta mère n'était pas arrivée je...

**Taylor :** Tu lui as parlé ?

**Moi :** C'est dingue comme elle nous soutient. J'avais peur quand je l'ai vu. Je me suis dit qu'elle allait désapprouver, me demander de te laisser tranquille, de ne plus t'approcher. Mais non... Je sais maintenant d'où tu tiens ta gentillesse parce-qu'elle est exactement comme toi.

**Taylor :** Je sais... Tout le monde me le dit.

**Moi :** _(me relève)_ Tu sais, je veux le dire au monde. Je veux que tout le monde sache ce que je ressens pour toi. Je veux qu'ils sachent quelle fille merveilleuse j'ai pour petite amie. Je veux qu'ils sachent qui est mon sourire. Je veux juste qu'ils sachent qui j'aime.

**Taylor :** Tout le monde ? Tes fans aussi ?

**Moi :** Oui. Mais d'abord, je veux le dire à ma famille. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'arrive la même chose qu'à Selena. Et puis, quand mes parents seront au courant, on pourra le dire à nos fans.

**Taylor :** Quand est-ce que tu as pensé à ça ?

**Moi :** Quand tu étais dans le coma. Tu es d'accord ?

**Taylor :** Bien sûr. Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir.

**Moi :** Moi aussi. T'embrasser quand je le veux. Te prendre dans mes bras quand je le veux. Te dire que je t'aime quand je le veux. T'emmener dans des endroits où tu n'es jamais allée.

**Taylor :** Seriez-vous en train de faire des plans d'avenir Mlle Cyrus ?

**Moi :** Non, je vais te montrer ce que ce sont des plans d'avenir. Imagine-nous, plus tard, ensemble, mariées, des enfants et puis un ranch au Tennessee.

**Taylor :** Tu crois ?

**Moi :** C'est ce que je veux.

**Taylor :** Alors quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

**Moi :** Maintenant. On va chez mes parents tout de suite.

**Taylor :** Mais...

_Ellipse..._

Je viens tout juste de me garer dans l'allée devant chez mes parents. Taylor n'a pas dit un mot de tout le trajet et je commence à vraiment m'inquiéter. Je sais que quelque chose la tracasse et je ne tarde pas à avoir la réponse à mes interrogations muettes.

**Taylor :** Tu es sûre ?

**Moi :** Plus sûre que moi ça n'existe pas.

**Taylor :** Je n'en reviens pas.

**Moi :** De quoi ?

**Taylor :** Que tu vas leur dire.

**Moi :** Le bonheur ne vaut rien s'il ne pas être partager avec les personnes qu'on aime.

**Taylor :** Tu parais si sûre de toi.

**Moi :** Je le suis. Maintenant reste à savoir si toi tu l'es.

**Taylor :** J'étais amoureuse de toi avant même que tu ne fasses attention à moi de cette manière alors oui, je suis prête. Je suis prête à être heureuse avec toi.

**Moi :** Parfait alors. Allons-y.

Je sors de la voiture et, une fois qu'elle me rejoint, je la prends dans mes bras pour échanger un doux baiser. Et bien quoi ? Je rattrape le temps perdu ! Plus de 5 mois les gens ! Ça me paraît une éternité maintenant. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été aussi stupide ! Je suis sûre que j'en serais encore à repousser mes sentiments si elle n'avait pas fait cette tentative de suicide. Bon, ok Miley, oublie juste ce passage de ta vie. C'était comme un enfer et maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être au paradis.

**Taylor :** Je t'aime.

**Moi :** Je t'aime aussi.

Et voilà le moment parfait. Le moment exacte où je lui dit « je t'aime » directement pour la première fois. C'est comme si je pouvais enfin réfléchir.

**Moi :** Faisons-le.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et la conduis jusqu'à la porte. J'entre sans même toquer, après tout je suis encore chez moi non mais oh ! Donc, on est à l'intérieur, LOGIQUE !

**Noah :** Miley ?

Le temps que je comprenne ce qui m'arrive, je me retrouve avec un petit machin enrouler autour moi. Enfin, un petit machin qui a 14 ans et qui commence à peser lourd quand même !

**Moi :** Noah ! Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais tu es super lourde !

**Noah :** Dis tout de suite que je suis une baleine.

**Moi :** Bin ouais.

**Noah :** Hey !

**Moi :** Mais tu sais que je t'aime.

**Noah :** Mais moi je te boude.

**Moi :** _(fais semblant de pleurer)_ Tu te rends compte que tu me brises le cœur ?

**Noah :** Tant pis.

**Moi :** _(fais une tête made in « Hannah Montana »)_ Tu n'oserais pas ?

**Noah :** Bin si !

**Moi :** Prépare-toi à mourir !

**Noah :** De quoi tu... ?

Je commence alors à la chatouiller en la projetant sur le canapé le plus proche. Je me mets ensuite sur elle pour qu'elle arrête de s'agiter. D'un coup, elle se met à crier.

**Noah :** Braison ! Miley veut me tuer !

**Braison :** _(arrive)_ Quoi ? _(me voit)_ Hey Miley ! Tu veux un coup de main ?

**Noah :** Traître !

**Moi :** Non non, ça va merci.

**Braison :** _(à Taylor)_ Hey jolie demoiselle !

**Moi :** Ouais bah la jolie demoiselle elle est à moi !

**Braison :** C'est ça !

**Moi :** Je te jure.

**Noah :** Miley, ce n'est pas que tu me déranges là mais... BOUGE !

**Moi :** Quoi ? Oh pardon.

Je me relève alors et je remarque que Taylor est morte de rire. Génial, elle doit me prendre pour une dingue.

**Maman :** C'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous voulez que je... ? Miley !

**Moi :** Et ouais !

**Noah :** Bref ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

**Moi :** Sympa.

**Noah :** Je sais !

**Moi :** Je viens vous faire l'annonce de l'année. Que dis-je ? Du siècle même !

**Braison :** Niveau modestie t'as rien pris apparemment.

**Moi :** Chut. Je disais donc ! Je viens vous dire que je suis en couple.

**Maman :** Quoi ? Depuis quand ? Comment ? Avec qui ? Comment il s'appelle ?

**Moi :** _Elle_ s'appelle Taylor et, oui, ce n'est pas un homme.

**Braison :** Ouh ! Lesbienne !

**Moi :** Non ! Bisexuelle. Et bim dans ta face !

**Maman :** Miley, tu es sérieuse ?

**Moi :** Oui, et ? Problème ?

**Noah :** Alors avant c'était une tentative de viol ?

**Moi :** Ouais je tape dans l'inceste aussi... Non mais t'es con toi quand tu veux !

**Maman :** Bon, vous vous calmez directement vous deux.

**Noah**** & ****Moi**** :** Mais c'est elle qui a commencé !

**Moi :** Chips personnel !

**Braison :** Gamine.

**Moi :** Schragnagna !

**Maman :** _(soupire)_ Tu es désespérante. Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

**Moi :** Rien de bien exceptionnel. Je suis juste tombée amoureuse de la « jolie demoiselle » _(clin d'œil à Braison)_ qui se tient tranquillement à côté de mon crétin de frère.

**Braison :** Mais-euh !

**Moi :** Gamin !

**Braison :** Schragnagna !

**Moi :** Copiteur !

**Maman :** Miley, stop ! Explique-moi.

**Moi :** Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je l'aime et c'est tout. Que vous soyez d'accord avec ça, je m'en fiche. Je ne l'abandonnerais jamais. Je voulais juste que vous soyez au courant histoire de ne pas être surpris le jour où vous recevrez l'invitation au mariage.

**Maman :** Combien de temps ?

**Moi :** En comptant le temps où on était séparées ou pas ?

**Taylor :** 6 mois.

**Moi :** _(la prends par la taille)_ Voilà.

**Maman :** Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ?

**Moi :** Bah... Je voulais être sûre de mes sentiments...

**Maman :** Tu n'avais pas plutôt peur qu'on ne soit pas d'accord avec ça ?

**Moi :** Peut-être un peu... Inconsciemment. C'est le cas ?

**Maman :** Bien sûr que non. Tant que tu es heureuse.

**Moi :** Heureuse ? Je ne me suis jamais autant sentie moi-même que depuis que je suis avec elle.

**Maman :** _(sourire)_ Alors tout va bien.

**Moi :** Sérieusement ? Tu es d'accord ?

**Maman :** Évidemment !

Je cours alors pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle est d'accord avec ça ! Bordel mais c'est génial !

**Maman :** Bon alors, Taylor et toi restez dîner ?

**Moi :** _(à Taylor)_ Ça te dit ?

**Taylor :** A fond !

_Ellipse..._

**PDV Taylor**

Sérieusement, sa famille est fun. Et quand elle est avec eux elle devient dingue. Enfin, dingue ? Non, en fait elle est vraiment elle-même. Elle a toujours été un peu exubérante mais là c'est complètement fou. Pour l'instant, on attend que Billy rentre pour passer à table. Du coup, la chose la plus logique à faire c'est de me parler de Miley et de ses conneries de gosse. Et c'est hilarant !

**Tish :** Et quand elle a vu ce que Braison avait fait à son « Doudoudidonque », elle lui a balancé de la purée dans la figure.

**Miley :** Non mais je l'adorais moi cette peluche ! Et ce crétin lui a foutu le feu !

**Moi :** Ne t'inquiète pas Miley, il a surmonté cette épreuve ton Doudoudidonque.

**Miley :** Non ! Il est mort !

**Moi :** Je suis désolée chérie. Je suis certaine qu'il repose en paix.

**Miley :** _(lance un regard noir à Braison)_ Je l'espère.

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Sérieusement, tu es dingue.

**Miley :** Merci beaucoup.

C'est à ce moment même qu'on entend la porte s'ouvrir. Je sais déjà que c'est Billy mais, j'appréhende un peu. Tish a peut-être été favorable mais qui sait si pour lui ce sera pareil ? Je l'espère en tout cas parce-que ce serait dommage qu'il soit le seul membre de la famille à être contre.

**Billy :** Miley est ici ?

**Miley :** Papa !

Elle court se jeter dans ses bras ce qui me prouve qu'elle a toujours cette relation privilégier avec son père qu'elle avait sur Hannah Montana. Voilà aussi pourquoi il doit être favorable. Je suis certaine que Miley ne supporterait pas de perdre son père pour ça. Peut-être même qu'elle en irait jusqu'à rompre avec moi... Non ! Ça ne doit pas se produire ! Pitié, Billy soit d'accord...

**Billy :** Comment tu vas ?

**Miley :** Mieux que jamais !

**Braison :** Sûr ! T'as une copine super sexy alors tout va bien !

**Miley :** Jaloux ?

**Braison :** Ouais !

**Billy :** Copine ?

**Miley :** Euh... Ouais. Je... Je sors avec Taylor.

**Billy :** Vraiment ? Et bien, content pour vous.

**Miley :** Sans rire ? Pas de « Non mais jeune fille c'est quoi cette histoire » ? Ou n'importe quoi de... ?

**Moi :** Miley ?

**Miley :** Oui ?

**Moi :** Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre quand même ?

**Miley :** C'est vrai.

**Billy :** Bon bah... Bienvenu dans la famille Taylor.

_Ellipse... Le soir..._

Je suis sur la terrasse, assise sur la balancelle avec ma guitare en train de jouer le premier morceau qui est sorti. Je ne fais plus attention à rien. Ne reste que cette chanson que je joue pour elle. Qui d'autre ? Il n'y a qu'elle a qui je pense.

« The moon is out, the stars are shining / La lune est levée, les étoiles brillent

I should sleep but, I can't stop thinking / Je devrais dormir mais je ne peux m'arrêter de penser

About you and the dark night / A toi et la nuit sombre

Reminds me of your eyes, bright / Me fait penser à toi et tes yeux, brillants

Like the light, sing, like the scars / Comme des lumières, chantent, comme les cicatrices

Which show my wars / Qui montre mes guerres

**I just can't stop thinking about you ****/ Je ne peux juste pas arrêter de penser à toi**

**You never showed me love ****/ Tu ne m'as jamais montré d'amour**

**But I had a crush on you ****/ Mais j'avais le béguin pour toi**

**And you were too perfect to ****/ Et tu étais trop parfaite pour**

**Don't fall in love with you ****/ Ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi**

You walked straight in the room like a girl / Tu marchais droit dans la pièce comme une fille

Who knew she had the world at her feet / Qui savait qu'elle avait le monde à ses pieds

And my heart melt when we meet / Et mon coeur fond dès qu'on se voit

Because you seemed like a pearl / Parce-que tu ressembles à une perle

For me there's no way to stop / Pour moi il n'y a pas moyens d'arrêter

I try to mop / J'essaye de vadrouiller

**I just can't stop thinking about you ****/ Je ne peux juste pas arrêter de penser à toi**

**You never showed me love ****/ Tu ne m'as jamais montré d'amour**

**But I had a crush on you ****/ Mais j'avais le béguin pour toi**

**And you were too perfect to ****/ Et tu étais trop parfaite pour**

**Don't fall in love with you ****/ Ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi**

_Will you ever love me the way I do ? __/ Vas-tu jamais m'aimer comme je le fais ?_

_Will you ever show me the real you ? __/ Vas-tu jamais me montrer la vraie toi ?_

_Will you ever open me your heart ? __/ Vas-tu jamais m'ouvrir ton coeur ?_

_Will you ever try to do something ? __/ Vas-tu jamais essayer de faire quelque chose ?_

**I just can't stop thinking about you ****/ Je ne peux juste pas arrêter de penser à toi**

**You never showed me love ****/ Tu ne m'as jamais montré d'amour**

**But I had a crush on you ****/ Mais j'avais le béguin pour toi**

**And you were too perfect to ****/ Et tu étais trop parfaite pour**

**Don't fall in love with you ****/ Ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi**

_I will never ever stop thinking about you __/ Je ne cesserais jamais de penser à toi_

_Your smile make me smile __/ Ton sourire me fait sourire_

_Your laugh make me laugh __/ Ton rire me fait rire_

_Your eyes melt my heart __/ Tes yeux fond fondre mon coeur_

_I'm just in love with you __/ Je suis juste amoureuse de toi_

**Miley :** C'était pour moi, pas vrai ?

**Moi :** _(la regarde)_ Ouais.

**Miley :** _(s'assoit à côté de moi)_ Tout l'album ?

**Moi :** Oui. Tout.

**Miley :** _(regarde le ciel)_ En fait c'est ça que tu voulais faire !

**Moi :** De quoi ?

**Miley :** _(me regarde)_ Me briser totalement.

**Moi :** _(secoue la tête)_ Non, je voulais juste que tu comprennes à quel point je t'aime.

**Miley :** L'album seul aurait suffit.

**Moi :** J'en avais assez de me battre.

**Miley :** Dis-moi que tu en as fini avec tout ça.

**Moi :** _(baisse la tête)_ Oui...

J'en suis sûre jusqu'à la prochaine fois où elle m'abandonnera. Je crois bien qu'elle l'a sentit parce-qu'elle me force à relever la tête en appuyant sous mon menton. Je me plonge dans ses yeux, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose.

**Miley :** Je ne te laisserais plus jamais si c'est ça dont tu as peur.

**Moi :** Promis ?

**Miley :** J'ai peut-être mis du temps à m'avouer ce que je ressentais pour toi mais, maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te lâche plus Tay'.

**Moi :** C'est tout ce que je veux.

**Miley :** Je t'aime.

**Moi :** Je t'aime aussi...

Lentement, elle s'approche de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne veux que ça... La sentir contre moi pour le reste de mes jours.

**Moi :** Je savais que tu me serais source de problème dès que je t'ai vu...

**Miley :** Et maintenant ?

**Moi :** Le seul problème c'est que je t'aime.

**Miley :** Ce n'est pas un gros problème puisque je t'ai dit que moi aussi...


End file.
